Digimon 05: Angelic Knights
by FireSamurai
Summary: OC, The sky always reminded him of a dream that he has had for the pass few weeks now. In this dream, he was somewhere between the sky and the earth. He couldn’t tell if he was flying or falling...Chapter 5 is up!
1. Angelic and Demonic Wings

FireSamurai: Hello one and all. It has been a while since I posted anything. Anyway, I had this idea floating in my mind and thought it would be really cool to write about. For those of you who have read "Call of the Digiwarriors", I think i will take that down for now and work on this. I am doing this mainly because i haven't really thought out that story and I am still working on the main villains and stuff. I do, however, hope you like this story though. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Angelic and Demonic Wings**

_16 years ago......_

Rain. Yes, it was raining that cold, dark night. She would never ever forget that night. She would never forget the terror of running for her life or the fear of what would happen to her if she had failed her mission. Thinking this, she hugged the bundle closer. She promised her that she would deliver this to him as soon as she could. Sighing to herself, she ran down one of the many dark alleyways of Odiaba. She turned one corner and then another, looking behind every once in awhile to see if she was being followed. Soon she was stopped by a cloaked figure. She slid to a complete stop, causing some of the water on the ground to hit the figure. She glared at the figure, placing the bundle in one of her arms in case she had to fight.

"What are you doing here?" She growled. The only thing the figure did was point a finger behind her. She turned around and saw three shadowy figures behind her. She got into a fighter's stance when the cloaked figure placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go, I will take care of them." She nodded and raced down the alleyway, turning her head back and whispering a thank you. Seeing those figures and hearing the battle that was behind her caused her to run in faster. Soon, she stood in front of a doorway to a two story house. Taking one last look around, and checking to see if the bundle was ok, she cautiously knocked on the door. In no time at all, a young man opened the door. He was about five foot ten inches with light brown hair and storm gray eyes. He gasped at the figure before him. Many thoughts ran through his mind but one stood out above all others.

"My god! What are you doing back this early?" but then he noticed that the person that should be with her wasn't there. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her by the arms. "Where is she?! Is she not with you?! What is happening?!"

"I am sorry my old friend but I must get back to her. I fear that something has happened. She asked me to give this to you." She carefully handed the bundle to the young man. A small cry escaped from the small bundle.

"What is this?" but when he looked up, she was gone. He moved the cloth that covered the bundle to see two red eyes looking up back at him........

_16 years later......_

It was a misty autumn morning as he looked out the window from the classroom. It was still a half an hour till lunch but as he looked down toward his stomach, it gurgled with anticipation (sp?). He continued to stare out at the window, his ruby colored eyes looking back at him as the mess of dark brown hair sat on top of his reflection. He was in math class and having already finished his test, he was just trying to kill for time. He sighed as he fingered the gold cross that hung from his neck. It was the only thing that reminded him, and remained, of his mother. Of course he never met her. Father said that she died after she gave birth to him and his twin sister. She was only older by three minutes but she still thinks she is older. How he wished that he could of met her. Sighing to himself, he returned his glaze back to the window. He looked up at the sky. The sky always reminded him of a dream that he has had for the pass few weeks now. In this dream, he was somewhere between the sky and the earth. He couldn't tell if he was flying or falling. As he was floating in between the two worlds, a glowing light appeared above his head and a blue gauntlet hand reached out from the light. He would slowly reach out to it, the warmth of the light dancing over him. He didn't know why he did this but he knew he could trust this light. It felt so warm and familiar to him. He didn't know why though. He would reach up to touch the hand but ever time he was with in mere millimeters, he would wake up. He sighed to himself as he tired to make heads or tails of his dream for probably the millionth (sp?) time in his life. While he was spacing out, he hadn't notice a girl sneak up behind him. With a sly grin on her face, she place her mouth right next to his ear and yelled his name.

"Areku!" This caused the young man to jump from his sit and stand at his full height of five foot seven inches. Regaining his sense, he looked back at the young woman. She was five foot five inches with long light brown hair that was tied up into a pony tail and crystal blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved green shirt with a black spaghetti strap on top of that and blue jean shorts. She was grinning madly as the young man glared daggers at her.

"Ayami! what was that for, sis?!" He yelled at her.

"Its time for lunch." She said, innocently smiling as she pointed at the clock. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was indeed time for lunch. Sighing to himself, he put his blue short sleeve button up shirt over his red long sleeve shirt and his red bucket hat on as he grabbed his backpack and headed toward the roof with the young woman behind him, a pair of oval shaped goggles swung from his neck with each step. Soon, they reached their destination, the roof of the school. The two twins and a childhood friend of theirs always ate lunch together since kindergarten. When they opened the door to the roof, a young woman stood their waiting. She was five foot five inches with long midnight black hair that went down to about mid back and forest green eyes were seen through her thin circular glasses. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a blue sleeveless zip up hoody and blue jean. She had a frown on her face and her eyes were narrow. Areku carefully approached her.

"Hey Mikomi." He smiled weakly. He knew he was going to get an ear full.

"Areku! Why are you late again!? This is the sixth time you are late in a row!" By late, she means by meeting her and Ayami on the roof for lunch. Course, he was lucky that Ayami got him three out of the six times he was late but he was still late none the less. She had a thing about people being on time. He only sighed as he walked through the doorway to the roof, Ayami grinning behind him. Going over to the other side of the doorway block (A/N you know that block that the doorway is in on the roof), he leaded his back against the wall and placed his boxed lunch on his black jean getting read to eat as Mikomi sat to his right and Ayami sat in front of them. Before long everything went into their normal routine. Mikomi and Ayami would chat and gossip about school or boy or other stuff like that and Areku would quietly eat his lunch, putting a comment in here and there. Now though, he usually kept to himself in his own thoughts and Ayami started to worry. When she looked over toward her twin, she saw that he was standing with a grim look on his face. Ayami then noticed that Mikomi had paled and the look on her face didn't help calm Ayami.

"What wrong Mikomi?" Ayami asked, a concerned look on her face, waving a hand in front of Mikomi.

"L- L- L- L- Look behind you- u- u- u- u- u, Ayami." Mikomi said, her voice shaking. Ayami slowly turned around and jumped back with a shriek. Behind her was a red robed figure with black devil like wings. He had two white horns on his head and a white pendent around his neck. It wasn't his appearance that frighten the girls. No, it was his eyes the scared them. His dark green eyes were the only thing seeable from under his pointy hood. It made the girls feel cold and lonely inside, like they would never feel warm or happy again. Oddly enough, Areku didn't feel any of this. He did, however, started to have a strong sense of danger going off in his mind though and thought they should run away very quickly.

"Hey," Areku started. "Who are you?" The robed figure didn't say anything. Packing up his things, He started to move toward the door.

"Well, it seems we must be going or we are going to be late to class. Come on you two." When he tried to pull Mikomi's arm, he found that he couldn't even move her an inch. When he moved over to Ayami, he found he couldn't move her at all as well. Figuring that the cloaked figure did this, he turned toward him, with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do to them?" Areku asked as he stood in front of the two girls. He had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

"So you are the one destined to save the digital world from my evil." The robed figure started, taking a few steps forward. Areku tensed up immediately. A lot of thoughts went through his head. Why did he think that he, Areku, was going to stop him? What the hell is the digital world? and most importantly, why did this person give him such a sickly feeling? It was like this robed figure was pulsating with an evil aura. The figure was soon circling Areku, obvious sizing him up. Areku didn't take his eyes off the robed figure for a moment. He then returned to his original spot.

"Ha, I can't believe a weakling like you has the power to stop me," He laughed. He then changed his posture.

"To bad I won't give you the chance to stop me. Evil -"

"Firestorm!" Out of nowhere, small fireballs shot down from the sky and hit the robe figure, explosions occurred the moment they came in contact with the robed figure. During this, Areku covered the two girls as best as he could. When the smoke died down, a new figure stood between the three high school students and the creepy robed figure. This new figure was very interesting indeed. She was a fox that stood on her back paws and her fur was a deep red except for her under belly fur, her clawed fingers (or what Areku guessed was fingers), her back paws and the tips of her ears which was white. She wore two black three fingered gloves with the kanji of fire on them and small flames emitted from her shoulder joints. What Areku liked most about this new figure was her eyes. They were the clearest blue he has ever seen. He looked over to the robed figure and it seemed he wasn't even phased by that attack at all.

"Areku." He returned his attention back to the girls.

"You seemed to be able to move again." He said as he checked to see if Mikomi was ok, then he checked Ayami.

"Yeah, the robed freak over there seemed to have paralysis us just by looking into our eyes. Freaky stuff." Ayami said as she shook her head. They soon returned their attention back to the two figures before them. It seemed to the three students that the robed figure didn't like the appearance of this new figure.

"What are you doing here, kitsune?" It seems the robed figure knows this fox person, but the question that Areku thought most was if this was a friend or if she was going to join with the robed figure, but judging by what she just did with those fireballs, he was pretty sure that she was a friend.

"I won't let you kill him, demon." She answered. She had her claws up, obviously ready to fight. The "demon" as the kitsune called him just laughed.

"Do you really think that you have the power to fight me, little kitsune?" She answered him by jumping up and unleashing another Firestorm but it seemed to have done no damage to him yet again.

"Areku, get you and the girls out of here!" She yelled as she landed. Areku nodded and the three students headed toward the roof entrance.

"Not so fast." The demon said. He then extended his devil wings to their full length, which Areku guessed was about 20 meters from one end to the other.

"Evil Flapping!" The demon's wings started to move back and forth. Strong winds started to emit from the beating of the black wings. The wind got so strong that the railings on the side of the roof flew off. It was amazing how the kitsune held her ground and the three students held on to the roof block. Seeing as the four weren't falling to their doom, the demon started to beat his wings harder. Unfortunately, this made it harder for the three students to hold on. They felt their grip slipping. When Ayami and Mikomi tried to adjust their grip, they lost their holding.

"Areku!" They both yelled as they started to go upward, because of how the wind was moving, and then started to fall towards the earth. Areku let his grip go and caught hold of the two girls as they started to fall. The two girls closed their eyes, waiting for the end. Of course, the end didn't come as two angelic wings flew them to safety..........

* * *

FireSamurai: I really hope you like this chapter. If you are confused about something, it will be explained in later chapters, saying if you wish for me to continue to write this story. I wonder if anyone can guess the digimon that appear on top of the school building. If anyone has any idea of what is going to happen, or what is happening, I would gladly like to hear what you think. 

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2 The Light at Midnight **

R&R please!!!


	2. Light at Midnight

FireSamurai: Hello and welcome to the 2nd chapter of this (hopefully) great story. I would like to thank my only reviewer at this moment, Sakuyamon1. I was doubting if anyone was going to review at all but I would like to thank you for encouraging me to continuing to write this story. So thank you again. Here is a nice lengthly chapter for all who is reading this.

Disclaimer: I only own the red fox, I don't own the robed digimon nor any other digimon from the show.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Light at Midnight**

Mikomi sighed for about the tenth time in a row as she watched Areku's sleeping form. It had been a few hours since the events on the roof but now they are in the nurse's office, watching over Areku who was in a somewhat deep sleep. She looked over to Ayami who had a worried look on her face as she too watched over her sibling. Both girls were sitting on either side of the bed, both scared and concerned about what happened. She sighed again as she recalled the events that had occurred.

_Flash Back_

_"Areku!" She and Ayami yelled as the strong wind blew them off the school roof. As they started to fall, She felt a strong arm wrap around her. She looked to see, to her surprise, that it was Areku but he had two angel wings on his back and his eyes were glowing an eerie white. She looked down to notice that he was flying them back up to the rooftop. Landing softly, he let go of both her and Ayami then turned around to face the demon. _

_"Well demon," Areku started, his voice was much deeper and older then his normal voice, "You said you wanted to kill me now, so take your best shot." With that last line a smile appeared on Areku's face. The demon just let out another skin chilling laugh. _

_"It seems you have a death wish," His wings then folded and he raised a gloved hand. "Evil Inferno!" a black and blue flame blasted out of the gloved hand heading straight toward Areku. He just raised a hand and the a white barrier formed around him, the girls and the fox. The demon hadn't given up though. He just increased the power of his attack but the attack still did not effect the barrier at all. _

_"Alright, enough games." From what Mikomi saw, it appeared that Areku focused his energy into seven glowing balls while still maintaining his barrier, which surprised both her, Ayami and the kitsune. When the glowing balls were finished, they shot forwarded toward the demon. When they came in contact, a explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, the demon was nowhere to be found. _

_"Mark my words, I will be back." Was the last thing the four heard of him. _

_"And I will be waiting." Areku answered back. For a few moments, no one moved or spoke. Finally, Mikomi took a step forward. _

_"Areku?" The white winged figure turned around and looked at Mikomi and Ayami. _

_"Are you two ok?" Both Mikomi and Ayami nodded. He then walked over to the fox. He looked her over, seeing that she had a few scrapes from fighting the demon. He placed a hand on the fox's shoulder and she started to glow white for a few moments before Areku took his hand and the light disappeared. When the light did disappear, both Mikomi and Ayami saw that all her wounds and scrapes were healed. The kitsune went wide-eyed at this and looked back at Areku. _

_"I am grateful for your healing." She sighed. _

_After healing the kitsune, he turned to face his friends and with a warm smile, his body glowed a bright light and he was back to normal. No wings and his eyes were their normal red again. With one final smile, he fell forward onto the school roof._

_"Areku!"_

_End Flash Back_

After that, they took him to the nurse's office where he has been sleeping even now when school has ended. Ayami called their father and told him that Areku had fainted but he hasn't showed up yet and to her surprise the fox hadn't disappeared yet. The nurse was to scared of seeing the kitsune that she didn't say anything when they brought Areku in.

'Speaking of which...' She turned to her right to see the kitsune standing against the wall. She and Ayami tried to question her as to what was going on but she would either not answer them or answer with "The information I have is only meant for him and him alone." As she was about to talk to the fox again, the door opened and a student walked in, a student that neither she nor Ayami particularly liked. He was about five foot six and a half inches with short platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a navy blue button up t-shirt and a navy blue jeans. He walked in, took a look at the kitsune, looked at Areku, took a chair and sat at the end of the bed. No one said anything.

"How long has he been like this?" He asked. No one spoke. For a few moments, no one answered him.

"He has been like this since the time that you humans call Lunch." The red kitsune answered. The student looked toward the kitsune then back to Areku.

"I am guessing that the red fox face over there had something to do with it." Not even a nod from either Mikomi nor Ayami. The student didn't really like the silent treatment but he was use to it.

"I will take that as a yes then."

"What are you doing here Rei?" Ayami asked. This person was Reikou Fushin or Rei for short. He was known as the bad ass punk around school. He was usually seen in fights. He was really a good guy but because of his rep around school people stood away from him except for one person and that one person wasn't awake at this moment. His family was one of the riches families in Japan but that wasn't what people didn't like about him. It was the way that they got rich that gave Rei the bad image. That didn't stop Areku though. He had known Areku since elementary school and they had been friends ever since they met but because of his family background, people didn't really trust him nor like him. Needless to say, Mikomi and Ayami don't like him that much.

"I am as concerned about Areku as much as you are and I want to help. I heard rumors of what happened on the rooftop. Now is anyone going to tell me want happened?"

"Well, it first started at lunch when this robed freak-"

"Mikomi!"

"We are going to need help on this one Ayami. If that thing is going to come back any time soon, I don't think Areku nor the red fox can protect us again."

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" All four pairs of eyes went to bed to see two red eyes looking back at them.

"Areku!" The three students said at once. Ayami and Mikomi immediately hugged the life out of him as the kitsune and Rei just smiled at seeing him awake.

"Guys...can't...breath..." When this was said, the girls stopped hugging him seeing that his face was turning blue.

"What am I doing here?" Areku asked after regaining his breath. Ayami and Mikomi, as well as the kitsune, were shocked at hearing this.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Ayami asked, a worried look on her face. Areku shook his head.

"The last thing I remember was seeing you two falling off the roof and then I caught both of you. I remember trying to save both of you then it's a blank." Ayami and Mikomi looked at each other with worried faces, wondering if they should tell him or not.

"Well? Is someone going to tell me what happened?" Areku questioned.

"Well after we started to fall..." Ayami started, Mikomi sometimes adding to the story. Needless to say, both Areku and Rei were awestruck.

"Your saying I became a angel?" Areku asked, reconfirming this information. Ayami and Mikomi both nodded. Areku looked toward Rei and both started to laugh their heads off.

"Him? An angel? Hahahahaha, man that is rich." Rei laughed.

"Yeah. Me? An angel? Hahahahaha." Areku added.

"Your not far from the truth." All eyes were now on the red fox. This made Areku and Rei shut up.

"What do you mean by your not far from the truth?" Areku asked. The kitsune then got up from the wall.

"We can not speak of it hear. You never know who is listening." Areku nodded and tried to get up. Unfortunately he didn't have all his strength back and almost fell forward but Rei caught him just in time.

"Thanks man." Areku grinned. This caused a huff of disapproval from both Ayami and Mikomi.

"Where to?" Rei asked.

"Our house I guess." Areku answered. Rei nodded and they headed for the door. At this point, Ayami was fuming at her brother for having Rei come over to their house, Mikomi wasn't happy but she didn't say anything and the kitsune just said nothing as they headed out of the school and towards the Kurameru house hold, the sun setting in the background. People gave them weird glances but anyone would when you are walking down the street with a red fox behind you. Before long they reached the door to Ayami and Areku's house. To their surprise a little girl was sitting on the steps in front of the house. She was about four foot five with sky blue hair that went down to about mid back and hazel eyes. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with a forest green skirt. She smiled when she saw the four high school students but then frowned when she saw Areku. She bolted straight up and ran toward him when she saw them coming.

"Areku! What happened?" She asked. She then turned to Rei. "Did you do this to him?" She asked angrily, her fists up ready to deck the guy. Rei could only frown at seeing this.

"No Sora (A/N: has nothing to do with the Sora from season one!), Rei didn't do anything this time." Ayami said. Sora Amatsu was a ten year old little girl from their neighborhood that the four students baby-sat after school and when her mom was out of town or at work. Her father was a pilot and died in a plane crash leaving her and her mother alone. Seeing that Miss Amatsu needed help, Ayami and Areku volunteered to watch after Sora while she was away. Every once and a while Mikomi and Rei would help and because of what Mikomi and Ayami said about Rei, Sora didn't like him much.

"Care to help us get him inside Sora?" Mikomi smiled. Sora nodded, she was to concerned for her friend that she didn't notice the red fox behind them, and quickly opened the door. The six quickly went into the two story house. The downstairs had a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom while the upstairs had three bedrooms and a bathroom. When they were heading up the stairs, when a voice from the living room stopped them.

"Is that you Ayami and Areku?" a gruff voice said. A man, about five foot ten with light brown hair and storm gray eyes came out of the living room. He wore a plain white button up shirt with black pants. All of them stopped as the looked at him. This was Mr. Kurameru. He raised Areku and Ayami since they were babies but he was always harder on Areku more then he was on Ayami for some reason.

"I see you have friends here. Ayami take your friends into the living room. Areku start making dinner." he said in a gruff voice and with that, he walked upstairs passed the students. When he walked past the red fox, he looked at her for a moment then continued upstairs.

"What's his deal? He excepts Areku to make dinner after he just fainted?" Rei growled.

"Its fine Rei. Just help me get to the kitchen ok?" Areku said. Rei only nodded and they headed toward the kitchen as Ayami, Mikomi, Sora and the fox headed toward the living room. Before long, Areku was walking on his own but Rei still helped him with dinner. Meanwhile in the living room, Ayami and Mikomi were explaining to Sora what happened. After finishing, Sora looked over to the red kitsune in awe.

"So you helped save Areku?" The fox only nodded. Before she could ask anymore questions Areku called everyone for dinner. During dinner, everyone was quiet. After dinner, everyone headed upstairs toward Areku's room. It wasn't a particularly big room so everyone kind of had to squeeze in. Sora and Mikomi sat on the bed, Rei and Areku sat against the door, Ayami sat on the computer chair and the kitsune sat on the window still. The silence was thick, thicker than pea soup.

"So I guess first things first. Who are you?" Areku asked.

"More like what are you..."Ayami mumbled. This caused Areku to kick his sister in the leg. The kitsune only chuckled at the sibling antics but she didn't answer. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Something wrong?" Areku asked.

"I am only allowed to give the information to you and you alone. These other humans are not allowed to hear." She answered.

"Its fine. I am sure the others won't tell anyone, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. The kitsune just sighed.

"My name is Pyrarenamon and I am a digimon." She answered.

"So Pyrarenamon, what exactly is a digimon?" Rei asked.

"A digimon is a digital monster." Pyrarenamon answered.

"Digital monster? You mean you are made from like computer data and stuff?" Mikomi asked.

"Something like that." She answered.

"Was that robed freak a digimon as well?" Ayami asked. Pyrarenamon grimly nodded.

"Yes, his name is Daemon. He is the greatest evil in the digital world. His armies have taken over some of it already. It is my job to bring back the angelic knights to help defend and resort what is left of the digital world." She said.

"And one of these angelic knights is suppose to be Areku?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Areku was destined to be one of the angelic knights that is suppose to bring the digital world back to order from the chaos that Daemon has caused." Pyrarenamon nodded.

"Now this digital world of yours, can we assume that there are more digimon like you there?" Rei asked.

"Maybe not exactly like me but there are good and bad digimon there." She answered.

"What is an angelic knight exactly?" Areku asked.

"A angelic knight is a human and digimon partner chosen by the angel king and queen of the digital world to help bring it back from the brink of destruction." She answered.

"So you are saying that I am one of the angelic knights meant to save this digital world, am I right?" Areku asked after hours of talking and pacing back and forth in the room. Pyrarenamon nodded to this.

"And that I am suppose to go to this digital world, find my digimon partner and defeat this Daemon alone?" Areku continued.

"Course you won't be alone. I am coming with you." Rei said as he got up and patted Areku on the back. All eyes were on Rei.

"What? I am not going to let my best bud go into the unknown alone." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"I am going to. I am not going to let anything happen to my little bro." Ayami added.

"I am going as well. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't." Mikomi said. Sora walked up to Areku and pulled on his sleeve.

"Can I come to Areku? I promise to be really careful." She asked. Areku could only smile at this and bent down toward her eyelevel.

"Sure but you better listen to us and stay close ok?" Sora only nodded and tackled him into a hug. Areku could only smile at this.

"Thanks guys for having my back." He turned to Pyrarenamon. "When do we leave?"

"Your not leaving at all." The door slammed open to see Mr. Kurameru in the doorway.

"But dad, Pyrarenamon needs our-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now, seeing how late it is, I want all of you to call your parents and tell them you are staying here for the night then I will drive all of you home in the morning. Is that clear? After that is done, Areku I want to speak to you down stairs." All of them nodded as Mr. Kurameru left for his room. Grumbling, Rei, Mikomi and Sora called their parents telling them that they would be staying overnight. The three had stayed over so many times that they had spare clothes there. After that, they saw Areku going down stairs. Unknown to him, however, the other five were right behind him. The five looked inside to see Areku standing against one side of the room and Mr. Kurameru was sitting in his reclining chair, a bottle of beer in on of his hands. They didn't say anything for a few moments but as Areku was about to say something, his father cut him off.

"What is a digimon doing here?"

"You know what a digimon is?" Areku asked surprised.

"Just answer my question!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the chair arm. Areku started to explain what happened. When he was finished, he was slightly surprised that he wasn't shocked at hearing all this.

"Is that all?" Areku only nodded to this.

"I see. Ayami is not going nor are any of the others. I don't want them harmed nor in a dangerous land with a monsters like you." Mr. Kurameru finally finished. Needless to say, all of them were shocked. Areku only looked down at the ground after hearing this.

"Pyrarenamon, I know you are there. Come on out." In a moment, Pyrarenamon was standing right next to Areku. It took a moment for Areku to stop freaking out from Pyrarenamon's sudden entrance.

"I am assuming you are taking Areku back with you?" He asked. Pyrarenamon nodded at this.

"I see. The digital world must be in real danger then if a digimon is here." He continued. Areku started to head out of the room, Pyrarenamon was right behind him.

"Where are you going?" Areku took a breath and turned around to face his father.

"I am going to get ready to go with Pyrarenamon. I am sure she can protect us and if she can't, I'll..." He looked down at his shaking fist.

"You'll what! Turn into a monster and save everyone again!" He yelled. He turned around and started to head out the room again.

"Can't answer me monster!" Mr. Kurameru yelled. This caused Areku to stop. He turned his head slightly, looking back at his father.

"It appears to me that you are the monster here, not I." That answer caused Mr. Kurameru to get so angry that he threw his beer bottle right pass Areku's shoulder and straight onto the way. The four students were shocked that he would throw something at Areku but more shocking was that Areku didn't even flinch.

"How dare you show such disrespect to the person who raised you since you were a baby?" Mr. Kurameru yelled. Pyrarenamon, who had been silent up till now, was growling and she charged Mr. Kurameru, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him up against the wall.

"How dare YOU try and harm him? Was it not your job to watch over him? I can't believe that you were the one she asked to watch him. I have seen you harm him all his life and I will not stand by and let you harm him anymore! Prepare to -"

"Stop Pyrarenamon." She looked back to see that Areku was the one that called her.

"Areku?"

"He may have treated me badly all my life," He started, placing a hand on his chest where underneath his clothes was a scar that his father gave him during a belt whipping. "But he is still is my father. Let him down." Pyrarenamon looked right into Areku eyes, nodded and let him down not so gently. After that, she gave one last huff before she left the room. Areku sighed as he looked back at his father who had a terrified look on his face.

"I am sorry dad." Areku bowed and left after Pyrarenamon. He walked straight pass the other four who were speechless after seeing what happened. He walked straight upstairs into his room were Pyrarenamon was waiting.

"You were brave back there." She said.

"Thank you, Pyra." Areku blushed.

"Pyra?"

"Short for Pyrarenamon."

"Ah I see." She said.

"Glad you like it." He sighed as he sat next to her on his bed, flopping on his back. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you scared?." She asked.

"I would be lying if I told you I wasn't." He laughed. Pyrarenamon only smiled at this.

"You know, before I even knew you, I was waiting for someone." Pyrarenamon started. This caused Areku to lean up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," She leaded against the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Ever since I hatched from a digiegg, I was always waiting for someone. Always looking toward the sky, waiting on top of the hill for that someone. Then when I digivolved to this form, the great angel king and queen gave me a special orb that let me gaze into the human world because they said the person I was waiting for was there. You know what the first thing I saw was?"

"Me?" Areku answered. Pyrarenamon nodded.

"I knew since the first moment I saw you as a baby that you were the one I was waiting for. When they asked me again to come to the real world to guard you, I was ecstatic." Areku could only chuckle at hearing this. Pyrarenamon could only frown at hearing him laugh.

"What's so funny?" She frowned.

"All this." This earned him a confused look from Pyrarenamon. "What I mean is by you coming here and all this happening. Now we have to go off to some land I that I am scared shitless of and we have to find the other angelic knights plus their partners and mine. I am probably going to die in the process which is just a great thought." Areku could only laugh at all his worrying.

"You shouldn't worry about it." She said then added in a whisper "I will protect you no matter what." At hearing this, something started to glow in Areku's pocket. He took out the glowing object to find a digital watch with a red band with black wings on it. There was also two buttons under the screen.

"What is this?" a confused Areku said but it seemed Pyrarenamon was very interested at seeing this.

"Its your D-Wings, but it should only appear when..." Her face then lit up and she hugged Areku tightly.

"Pyra..."

"What is it?" She asked while still hugging.

"Can't...breath..." She let going seeing that his face was turning blue. She grinned sheepishly as he regained his breath.

"Now," Areku started after regaining his breath, "What is this exactly?" He asked, pointing at the watch.

"It's your D-Wings. It's a device that signifies that you are a angelic knight. It only appears when you find your digimon partner."

"Ok, so who is my partner?"

"Me!" It took a minute for this to process in his mind before he finally gave her a big grin. He gave her a big hug, took the both off the bed and danced around the room. After a few moments he let go and tried to get his breath back.

"This is great. Now all we have to do is find the others right?" Pyra nodded to Areku's question. At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Rei." Areku opened the door to see that it was Rei standing there.

"What's up Rei?"

"We're ready to head out." both Areku and Pyrarenamon could only raise an eyebrow to this.

"Just come on." Rei said as he headed downstairs. Placing the D-Wing on his wrist, he and Pyrarenamon looked down stairs to see the four waiting to go. It appeared that they had packed what food they could and anything else that seemed to be useful.

"Guys?" Areku asked as he stood at the base of the stairway.

"We told you before Areku. We are not letting you go alone." Mikomi said.

"Yeah, and if Daemon wants to get you again he will have to get through us." Rei added with a grin.

"Lets go!" Little Sora said as she headed out the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Mikomi yelled heading after her.

"I better keep an eye on them." Rei said as he started to follow them. As Areku and Pyrarenamon were about to head out the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Ayami, her face in a frown.

"What's wrong Ayami?" He said with a somewhat cheery yet concerned tone.

"It's just what..."

"What?" She then ran into her brother's arms, crying.

"Dad is wrong. You are not a monster. In fact, if anything, your a angel." She said through her sobs.

"Pyra, please go see that the others are safe please?" Pyrarenamon nodded and she phased out. Areku returned his attention back to his twin, rubbing her back to sooth her. He always did this when ever she was scared of something and it usually worked.

"Is that what you're upset about?" He asked. She then stepped back, wiping her tears away.

"Well, yes, sort of." She sniffed. "I am just afraid that you would turn into a monster like that Daemon we saw. I am really scared Areku." She sniffed. Areku stepped forward, embracing her into a hug.

"Its ok, Ayami. I am not going to turn into a monster like Daemon. You know how I know?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"Because I know that you won't let me and neither would Pyra or Mikomi or Rei or little Sora. So you have nothing to worry about." He then broke the hug, that she had stopped crying.

"Come on, the others are waiting." He said with one of his cheesy grins. This caused Ayami to start giggling and soon they were out the door.

The cool night air hit their faces as they walked toward the place were Pyrarenamon first came into the real world. The five humans and one digimon were heading to Odiaba park. It was a great park with trees and a small lake in the middle. The five sometimes hang out here after school or when they baby-sat Sora. It wasn't long before the six were standing on the bridge on the lake.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Ayami said. Everyone looked toward Pyrarenamon.

"I believe Areku can open up a doorway with his D-Wing."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"I believe all you have to do is hit one of the buttons on it." Pyrarenamon answered. Areku looked at his D-Wing and pressed one of the buttons under the screen. This caused a beam to shoot out of the screen straight toward the sky. The beam then started to open a white hole in the sky.

"I am guessing that's the gate way." Rei asked.

"Yes, and I won't let any of you get through it." All of them turned their attention to the end of the bridge to see Daemon standing there.

"Quick! Everyone into the gateway!" Areku yelled. Sora jumped into the gate first, then Mikomi.

"Evil Inferno!" A blast a black flames shot toward the small group. Pyra jumped in front of the blasted.

"Pyra!" Areku yelled as Rei jumped in.

"I'm fine just make sure everyone gets in safety!" Pyrarenamon yelled as Ayami jumped in.

"Come on! We're the last ones!" Areku yelled. Pyrarenamon nodded and she let loose a Firestorm. When she landed, she grabbed Areku and jumped into the portal.

"No!" Daemon dashed forwarded to get to the portal but it closed just as he was in reach. He pounded the stone bridge, making a crack in it.

"I will get you angelic knight. Mark my words." With that he shot a black beam into the air, opening a gateway and flew in.

* * *

FireSamurai: (in tears) I believe that this is a very emotional chapter. I mean with the father and Pyra and the sister and well you get the idea. There is a reason why Areku has wings which will be explained later in the story, saying if people still want me to write it. I think the reason will surprise all of you. If you are wondering why I picked Sora (or Rei's) names, this is what they mean. 

Reikou Fushin - Reikou (cold light) Fushin (disloyal). So if I was doing this true Japanese name style (meaning last name comes first), his name would mean disloyal cold light.

Sora Amatsu - Sora (sky) Amatsu (heavenly). True Japanese style meaning: heavenly sky. Thought that sounded pretty.

Anyway:

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 Blaze Kick! High Kicking with Taojinmon!**

R+R please!


	3. Blaze Kick!

FireSamurai: faints Finally. I got this chapter done! Sorry everyone it took so long but when I was rereading chapter 3, I really really didn't like it so I made this rewritten chapter. It took me a while but I finally did it. I hope you all like it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon except the Angelic Knight's digimon and their digivolutions. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 Blaze Kick! High Kicking with Jinmon!

"Where am I?" Areku said as he slowly opened his eyes to only be greeted by a shocking sight. He was floating in the sky.

'Just like in my dream.' He thought as he looked down to see the earth or what he guessed was the earth. He never understood this dream before and he wasn't understanding it now. Areku just sighed as he floated there in the air, watching the world beneath him. Unfortunately for Areku, there was going to be a big difference between this and his dream. Areku felt his body being pulled to the earth by an unknown force. With a thud, Areku landed on the land below him. Shaking his head, Areku stood up and took a look around this new land. Nothing out of the ordinary. A grassy plain with some trees. He could even see a small town off in the distance. A nice warm breeze wrapped around him, making him feel at peace.

The peace did not last long, however, as the scene quickly changed from a peaceful place to a dark and frightening one. The sky darken as the field was replaced with scorched earth, a few bones laid here and there. The deep green leaved trees were replaced with burnt versions of themselves or burnt stumps. What scared him most was the village. He heard screams of pain and of fright. He saw bodies dropping dead like flies as others tried to run away only to meet the same fate. Houses went a flame and some just started to collapse by themselves. The sight that was peaceful moments ago suddenly sicken him to his stomach.

'No! I must try and help them!' Areku thought but as he tried to move, his legs wouldn't budge. With all his will power, he tried to move his legs but they didn't listen. He just stood there and watch in horror of the scene before it.

"Damn it! Why can't I do anything!" He yelled to the heavens. As if answering his pray, a small glowing light slowly descended before him.

"Do you wish to stop this?" The light asked. If it were not for the scene before Areku, he would of found the voice to be very heavenly.

"Of course I do! I can't stand by and watch as others are suffering!" Areku yelled.

"But if you were to stop this, you need power. To get power, you would face the truth. Do you want to face the truth?" The light answered back. Areku was taken back by these words. What did it mean by the truth?

"What do you mean by the truth?" Areku asked.

"To stop this is to face the truth. Do you want to face the truth Areku?" The light said. Areku was getting frustrated at the shinning being before him.

"I don't care about the truth! I just want to help!" Areku yelled to the skies. If the light could, it would be smiling right now.

"Then wake up." The light commanded. Areku was confused at this.

"Wake up Areku. Wake up Areku." Areku had to shield his eyes as the light started to shine brighter.

"Wake up Areku! Wake up!"

"Ah!" Areku jolted up in the small bed, cold sweat covering his face. Taking a breath and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, he saw that he was in a small bed in a giant room with wooden walls. He looked down to see that Mikomi and Ayami were sleeping on the floor while Rei was sleeping against the wall next to the door, Sora leaning against him. Chuckling, he slowly exited the wooden room to find himself outside in a village of some type. Areku looked around to find all of the houses were made of wood, mud and other earthly materials. As he looked out towards the entrances, he noticed small patches of bamboo growing there.

'So this is where we fell when we jumped into the portal.' Areku thought, remembering the events up to this point.

Areku breathed in the cool night air. He turned his attention up to the sky to see, to his surprise, three moons. The moons were three different colors. One was red, the other was yellow and the last one was a dark purple. This, for some reason, interested Areku greatly. While looking at the three moons, he heard a sound off in the distance. Sharply turning his head, he looked toward where the sound came from to see a glint of silver in the moonlight near the entrance to the village. Feeling he should check it out, he headed toward where he saw the glint. Unfortunately, when he got to where he heard the sound, he found nothing. No foot prints, no ripped clothing, nothing. Frowning in defeated, he turned around and was about to head back to the small hunt when he bumped into something very tall and felt very furry. Looking up, he smiled weakly when he looked into the figure's crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Pyra." Areku said, "What's up?"

"What a silly question that is Areku." Pyrarenamon snorted. "The sky is up of course." Areku couldn't help but give a lopsided smile. This was not the answer that he expected.

"No Pyra." Areku said, shaking his head. "When I said 'What's up?', I was asking what is going on, what is happening, what are you doing, etc."

"But why did you just not ask that in the first place rather than asking what is floating above our heads?" She asked, a somewhat confused look on her face. Areku just looked down at the ground in frustration.

"Never mind Pyra. So what are you doing here?" He answered.

"While I was gathering some food for us, I saw someone moving in the shadows. I chased after him but lost him when I came back here." She explained. "What are you doing here?" She asked, and if she could, she would have raised an eyebrow as well.

"I was out taking a walk when I heard a sound near the entrance. When I looked toward that area, I saw something glint in the moonlight. I came over here to check it out. When I found nothing, I was going to head back when I bumped into you." Areku sighed.

"What were you thinking!" Pyrarenamon yelled at him, causing him to jump back. "What if it was an evil digimon! You could of gotten hurt! or worse!" Pyrarenamon yelled, glaring at him.

"Be easy on him Pyrarenamon." a new voice a said. "He is nothing more then a stupid human anyway." The two turned around to see a new figure before them. This figure had dark blue fur with white underbelly fur. The new figure looked like a fox, but unlike Pyrarenamon, the figure stood on all fours. The new fox had nine beautiful tails behind it as well as a black and white stripped harness with two golden bells on each end. Her paws as well as the tips of her tail were aflame with orange fire. Looking from Pyrarenamon to the new kitsune, Areku could tell that the two do not like each other.

"Youkomon." Pyrarenamon said in a monotone voice.

"Youkomon?" Areku asked. It was then that his D-Wing decided to answer him. The screen glowed for a moment before a small hologram of the digimon before them floated above the screen, some writing was seen under the picture.

"Youkomon. Type: Data. Level: Champion. Group: Mythical Animal. Attacks: Fireball, Blue Dragon. A mythical digimon said to guard the ancient ruins of long lost civilization. Having lived many years, she is very wise but just because she is old doesn't mean she can't hurt you with her Fireball and Blue Dragon attacks." Areku read. Once he was finished, the image folded itself and shrunk back into his D-Wing.

"So you are the human that Pyrarenamon was so interested in." Youkomon said, slowly walking toward Areku. Pyrarenamon immediately moved in front of him.

"I won't let you harm him Youkomon." Pyra growled. Youkomon titled her head to the side, her muzzle having a small frown.

"Why Pyrarenamon," She said. "You know as well as I do that I would never hurt someone so weak and defenseless." This made Pyrarenamon growl even more.

"What right do you have to call him weak?" Pyrarenamon was very angry at this point. How dare Youkomon insult her partner. She was not going to let her get away for not only calling Areku weak but also insulting her ability to protect him. Jumping up, she was ready to attack Youkomon for insulting him.

"Firesto-" The small fireballs were formed and ready to be sent when she heard someone yell up to her.

"Stop Pyra!" She looked down to see Areku shaking his head no. Seeing this, she made the small fireballs disappear and landed gracefully down next to Areku.

"Oh ho!" Youkomon said, a massive grin on her muzzle. "I thought I would never see the day when the great Pyrarenamon would answer to that of another." She taunted. Her gazed returned to Areku. "Especially to a human." Pyrarenamon started to growl once again. She would of said something but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she saw that it was Areku and he was shaking his head no once again. Areku turned and faced the digimon before them.

"Youkomon was it?" The blue fox nodded. "I believe we haven't been introduced. I am Areku." Youkomon just snorted.

"Don't waste your time human. Why would I want to know your name?" Areku could only raise an eyebrow to this. Why was she so mad at him? Shrugging it off, he laced his fingers together and placed his hands behind his head, walking past Youkomon and back to the small wooden hut that they were found it.

"Come on Pyra," He said, not looking back. "I am sure the others are up by now for the sun has risen while we were talking." It was true what Areku said for the sun was rising above the mountains, making beautiful dawn light. Pyra only blinked but was at his side in a second, walking backing with him to the hut. Youkomon was very, very, very angry at Areku for not answering her. How dare he show such disrespect to his superior.

"How dare you show me such disrespect by not answering me you insulate human!" Youkomon growled. Areku just yawned as he continued on his way but Pyrarenamon stopped, turned around and said, "He did show you respect. You were the one that disrespected him." With that said she turned around and went after Areku. Youkomon was not happy. Not happy at all...

"I don't understand you Areku." Pyra said, shaking her head as they were walking back.

"Oh?" He answered.

"How could you just stand by and let her call you weak? You could of countered it by saying you fended off Daemon's attack on you." She said.

"That really wouldn't make a difference Pyra." He said. "She wouldn't believe me. She would just laugh more at me and you would get mad and probably fight each other." He stopped and turned to his partner. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt over me." He said with a smile. Pyrarenamon's eyes widen a little from the amount of kindness Areku was showing her. He then turned around and started walking back.

"Plus," He started again. "She can say all the bad things she wants about me. I don't care. As long as the insults have nothing to do with my friends, I will take any of them." With that said, they continued their way back.

It wasn't long before the duo was back at the hut where they slept for the night. When they got back they found that the other members of their party were wide awake and ready for action. Needless to say, when the duo returned, the others were not happy with him.

"Where were you!" Ayami yelled at him.

"We were worried sick!" Mikomi yelled. Areku could only weakly smile at the two. He looked to Pyrarenamon for help but found her looking off towards where they met Youkomon. It seemed she had much on her mind.

Luckily, Rei came to his rescue. "I am sure Areku had a good reason to go off to where ever he went and Pyrarenamon was there to protect him," Rei turned to Pyra. "Weren't you Pyrarenamon?" He asked. He didn't get a response. She just continued to stare in the same direction.

"Pyra?" Areku asked. This took Pyrarenamon out of her trance. She blinked at her friends.

"Yes Areku?"

"Rei asked that you would of protected me if I ran into anything right?" Pyrarenamon nodded.

"Of course I would have." All five of them smiled.

"Alright then," Areku said. "I guess the first thing we should do is find out where we are."

"We are in Kitsune village, my home." The five went wide eyed in awe.

"So this is your home Pyrarenamon." Sora said in awe, looking at the wooden huts. Areku nodded at this information.

"So that is how Pyra knows Youkomon..." Areku mumbled. Of course, Ayami caught on to what he said.

"Youkomon?" She asked Areku, raising an eyebrow. Areku frozen when he heard Ayami talk.

"Youkomon? I don't know a Youkomon." Areku said smiling weakly. Ayami raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Master! Master! Your back master!" Was heard then followed by a 'ooff' by Pyrarenamon. Everyone turned to see three small and round digimon with little fox ears and tails and tiny legs. All of them had yellow fur, except for the tips of their ears and tails which was white.

"Viximon. Level: In-Training. Type: Micro. Attacks: Killing Stone. Though they are cute and are at the in-training level, their killing stone attack still pack a punch." Areku read from his D-Wing. After removing the Viximon off her, Pyrarenamon stood in front of them with a smile on her face.

After removing the Viximon off her, Pyrarenamon stood in front of them with a smile on her face. "Hello my friends." Pyrarenamon smiled. "How have you been doing? Have you been training hard?" The three Viximon were now lined in a row in front of their master.

"Yes Master." The Viximon in the middle said. "I have been doing target practice with my killing stones for three whole days." He said proudly.

"I have been sitting under the waterfall and let the water hit me to build up my endurance Master." The Viximon on the left said in a girlish tone.

"Well I have been tackling a tree for three whole days too, Master." The Viximon on the right said. "I want to build my strength and become as strong as you."

"What have a told you Viximon before?" All heads turned behind them to see a blue fox sitting there. "If you want a real master, you should train with me and not that runt of a fox." the three Viximon started to growl at the blue kitsune.

"We told you before Youkomon. Pyrarenamon is our master now, not you." the middle Viximon growled.

"Why you little runt. How dare you disrespect me! Fireball attack!" Youkomon yelled. The nine tips of her tail went aflame with orange flames. The flames shot forward and then fused into one great fireball. Everyone jumped out of the way except the three Viximon who were frozen in fear.

"Move out of the way!" Rei yelled.

"You will get deleted!" Pyrarenamon said but before she could move, Areku jumped in the way of the fireball. Everyone went wide-eyed when the fireball hit Areku in the chest and sent him flying into one of the wooden huts, the hut collapsing on him when he made contact, dust covering the scene.

"Areku!" All five of them ran to his aid. When they got close enough to the wreckage, they saw a dark figure walking out of the dust. They all went wide eyed.

"Areku!" Ayami and Pyra were running to him as he just smiled at everyone.

"If you guys ever get a chance to jump in front of a fireball coming at you at 75 miles an hour, I recommend that you don't do it." Areku coughed, falling on his butt. Soon, Ayami and Pyra were all over him, checking to see if he was fine. Oddly enough, he didn't have a burnt mark or a scratch on him.

Youkomon just glared at the scene. How in the digital world could a human stand up to an attack like that? From what she saw of the human world, they were weak, nasty, little beings. Her hate for Areku grew even more. Turning away with a huff, she left the scene.

Thankful that Areku was ok, Pyrarenamon turned to face Youkomon once again. She turned to Areku.

"Forgive me," She bowed. "There is something important that I must take care of." Before Areku could answer, she had phased out.

Ayami raised an eyebrow. What could be more important to Pyrarenamon then making sure Areku was ok? Seeing that Areku was busy with the other three, Ayami silently snuck off.

"Are you ok mister?" Areku looked down to see the three Viximon he saved.

"You three aren't hurt are you?" Areku asked. The three shook their heads (A/N: Do Viximon have heads?) no. Areku just smiled at the three, rubbing the middle one on the head. "That is good to hear." He turned his head to the spot where Pyra was just standing. "but I wonder why Pyrarenamon and Youkomon hate each other." He whispered.

"Because they use to be best of friends." All four of them turned to the Viximon.

"They were?" Areku asked.

"Doesn't seem like it by the way those two act." Rei said.

"Well it was a long time ago. Pyrarenamon and Youkomon have known each other since they were at the in-training level." The Viximon on the right said.

"In-training level?" Mikomi asked.

"When digimon are born," The female Viximon started. "They are hatched from a digiegg. When they do hatch, they are known to be at the baby level. When they digivolve, they advance to the next level which is known as the in-training level."

"I see." Rei said. "But it doesn't seem to me that Pyrarenamon or Youkomon are at either at these two levels."

"You would be correct in this." The middle Viximon said. "Pyrarenamon is at the rookie level, the next level after in-training. Youkomon, however, is at the champion level which is a level above rookie."

"So digimon are divided by levels." Areku nodded. "That makes sense. Are there any other levels beyond those champion?"

"We only know of one which is ultimate but there are also armoured level digimon which are a little stronger then champion level but weaker then ultimate." The Viximon on the left answered.

"Are digimon divided by anything else beside level, Viximon?" Mikomi asked. The three nodded.

"We are also divided by three types: data, virus and vaccine. Data type digimon attacks are more effective against vaccine, vaccine against virus and virus against data."

"I see. Very useful information." Areku turned to the other three. "But then why do they hate each other so much?"

"You will never live that long to find out." All heads turned to the building to their right where on the roof were three shadowy figures. Areku squinted his eyes to try to get a better look at them.

Two of them were short and had round bodies. Their faces were covered by black masks with eye holes. They had spikes on their shoulder pads and fishnets on their upper arms and legs. They also wore black gloves and two-toed shoes. Small swords were visible on their backs.

"Ninjamon. Group: Mutant. Level: Champion. Type: Vaccine. Attacks: Ninja Knife Throwing, Ninja Hopping. Between their projectile attacks and their ninja speed, Ninjamon are very hard to deal with if faced in battle." The profile read. Areku then turned his attention to the third digimon which seemed to be their leader. He wore a white helmet with a white veil that covered his face. He wore a white sleeveless under shirt and white pants. His shoulder pads appeared as two big black leaves. His arms and legs looked a lot like vines as his hands and feet were three bladed ninja stars. A large four bladed star rested on his back.

"Shurimon. Group: Mutant. Level: Armour. Type: Data. Attacks: Double Stars, Ninja Wind. This digimon is capable of flight when he spins his hands, feet and the star on his back at the same time. He can also cut most digital material with his Double Stars attack." Areku finished. For a few moments, no one moved until finally Rei stepped forward.

"What do you want with us?" He asked.

"We will eliminate you before you have a chance to ruin our master's plans." Shurimon said. "Ninjamon go!"

"Right boss!" The two Ninjamon turned to the seven. "Ninja Knife Throwing!" Suddenly, seven knifes speeded towards them. They, lucky, missed their target by a few inches. The seven were in shock at how quickly those knifes were thrown. They seemed to be just a blur to them. They didn't even have a chance to move.

"Hmm, seems we need a little target practice." One Ninjamon said.

"Well there are our targets. Lets do some practicing." The other Ninjamon said. "Ninja Knife Throwing!" Another set of knifes were sent flying towards them.

"Firestorm!" Small fireballs were sent flying towards the small knifes, burning them on touch. Areku blinked in surprise as Pyra appeared in front of him.

"Blue Dragon!" A spectral dragon made of blue flame was seen hitting the three from behind and knocking them off the building. When the dragon disappeared, Youkomon appeared next to Pyrarenamon.

"Master!" The Viximon cheered. Pyrarenamon turned her head slightly back to the group.

"Go! Now! Youkomon and I will hold them off!" She yelled.

"But..." Areku started.

"Come on Areku!" Areku turned around to see Ayami there, holding one of the Viximon in her arms. "If we stay here, we will only be in their way."

Not feeling right about this, Areku nodded in agreement, picking up the other two Viximon. "Lets go!" He started to race towards the exit. While running out of town, he noticed other fox type digimon running out of village. When they were at the entrance, Areku stopped and looked back to where the battle was happening. Everyone else ran passed him except Ayami. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Come on. We have to go hide. We don't know how long Pyrarenamon and Youkomon can hold them off." She said. Areku looked back to Ayami, then back to the village, the back to Ayami again. He knew what he had to do.

"I can't." He said. "Pyra needs me. She is in trouble." He turned to Ayami and handed her the two Viximon he was carrying. "Take good care of them." He then blasted off towards the battle field.

"Areku!" He heard Ayami yell just as he was out of ear shot. Running down the main street, he saw the carnage.

Pyrarenamon was fighting the two Ninjamon as Youkomon was holding off Shurimon. From the scratches on their bodies, he could tell that Pyrarenamon and Youkomon weren't going to last much longer. Looking at the enemy, he saw that they barely had a scratch on them. Much of the buildings and ground were either scratched, burnt or somewhere in between from their battles. Pyrarenamon blocked an over head chop from one of the Ninjamon but then countered with a punch. The Ninjamon dodged it but the other Ninjamon took his chance and charged her, ramming her in the gut. Youkomon, on the other hand, wasn't doing well. Like Pyra, she had scratches along her body but she still held her ground against Shurimon.

"Fireball!" She shot her fireball at the ninja digimon but he easily cut through it with his knife like hands.

"If that is all you got left, this battle is already finished. Double Star!" He took his giant shuriken off his back and threw it, cutting threw the fireball and hitting Youkomon off her feet, err, paws. She struggled to get up but before she could, Shurimon's two arms shot forward and hit her into a nearby building.

"That was to easy." He said before he turning his attention to Pyrarenamon and her fight with his minions. To his surprise, she kept up with them even pretty well, considering how tired she must be. He then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Areku. This gave him an evil idea.

Pyrarenamon dodged another sword swipe and shot her firestorm attack at the two Ninjamon, incasing the two in a circle of flame. She turned her head slightly to see Youkomon trudging out of the broken building. She then looked to see where Shurimon was. What she saw made her blood run cold. She saw him running towards Areku, ready to slice him in two. Areku apparently was to engross with the scene that he didn't notice Shurimon.

"Areku! Look out!" She yelled, bolting at full speed to stop the ninja digimon. Areku turned to see Shurimon running up with his blade hands ready to attack. Everything seemed to have slowed down in that moment. Shurimon came closer and closer with his bladed hands towards Areku. Areku was to paralysis to move but even if he could move, he wouldn't get that far. The thought of dieing plagued his mind as the blades inched closer to him. At the last possible second, Pyrarenamon jumped in front of Areku. Areku's eyes dialed in fear as Shurimon's blade pierced through her chest. Everything then seemed to speed up again as Shurimon retracted his blade and jumped back in surprise.

"Fool! If you didn't get in the way, you could of lived!" Shurimon said in a bit of angry. Pyrarenamon only smirked at this.

"I won't ever let scum like you hurt him. Not now and not ever." She said but winced and slumped in pain at the wound inflicted on her. Finally, her body went stiff and she fell face first into the dirt. Luckily, the attack wasn't enough to delete her but if she continued to fight...

Areku, was at the moment, in a panic! He quickly went up to check Pyrarenamon.

"Hold on!" He said. He placed her gently on his back. "Don't worry. I will get you back to the others. We can get you all healed up. Just hang on!" He said, tears starting to stain his eyes as he tried to get her off the battle field. He hadn't ever felt this fear of losing someone. Even though they just met, he felt they already had strong bond of friendship. Shurimon only chuckled at Areku's weak attempt at saving his partner.

"It is over." Shurimon said. "This is where your lives end! Double Star!" He then shot his two bladed hands at the duo.

Areku shook with fear. He knew he couldn't out run the attack and it would be hard to dodge the attack without hurting his partner. As he debated on what to do, he started to hear a weak voice coming from his shoulder.

"Don't...worry...about me...Areku. Leave me...and...Save yourself." Areku heard Pyrarenamon say and felt her starting to shift to get off his back.

"No! I won't let you die alone." He turned his head slightly to meet hers. "We are partners aren't we?" He asked, tears coming down his face and smiling weakly. She could only smile at this. She though he was a fool. A complete and udder fool at the moment. A fool with a lot of heart.

She nodded her head. "Yes, we are partners." Once this was said, his D-Wing started to beep with life. Before anyone knew it, the two were engulfed in a bright light...

Ayami raced back into town, the others behind her.

'That fool!' She thought. 'That was probably one of the most foolish, stupidest, dumbest, most irrational thing he has ever done .' She fumed in her mind. Oh he is so going to get it when she finds him. It is stupid stuff like this that sometimes get him in hot water with her. Always helping Rei in his fights or stopping bullies from picking on someone. She just sighed. She can't stay mad at him for caring. She admires him for going in head first into danger for someone else. Sighing once again, she and the rest of the gang came upon the scene of Shurimon shooting his arm at Areku, now with a wounded Pyrarenamon on his back.

"Areku!" She yelled but before she could move, a bright light engulfed the two.

"Biofusion Digivolution!" was heard coming out from the bright light.

"**Pyrarenamon biofuse to...**" everyone heard before the light vanished. When the light did die down, a new digimon stood there. This new figure stood at eight feet and had a visor covering his eyes with two fox ears at the end and some dark brown hair was seen coming out of the back of the helmet (A/N: Think Silphymon's head). It wore a red gi top that had the sleeves torn off with a yin-yang on the back and red gi pants with two big fox feet that had three toes each (A/N: Think Taomon's legs). Its arms were covered in red fur and had five white furred fingers while from the forearm down was covered in bandages expect for the tips of the fingers. Pyra's fox tail was seen swaying in the breeze behind its back.

"**Jinmon!**"(A/N: Pronounced Jin, not Jean) The new digimon said. The voice of the new digimon was pretty freaky. It was as if Areku and Pyrarenamon were talking at the same time. Shurimon was not pleased with this.

"How did you do that! Answer me!" He demanded. Jinmon only smirked.

"The last time I checked, I don't answer to you." Jinmon said in Pyrarenamon's voice. Jinmon dashed forward and did a spin kick to his head, launching him into a wooden house. "The only person I listen to is my partner." She finished. She turned to face the others.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to run for it." Jinmon said, in Areku's voice. The four could only blink in surprise. Ayami to a hesitant step forward, placing a hand on Jinmon's face.

"Areku?" She asked.

"Jinmon actually." Jinmon replied. "We are Pyrarenamon's champion form. Our blaze kick attack will defiantly leave our enemies with a hot foot." Before they could take in Pyrarenamon's new form, Jinmon tackled Ayami to the ground, nearly being hit by throwing knives. Jinmon quickly got up, turning around to see Shurimon and his two minions.

"Everyone run! We can handle this! Blaze Kick!" Jinmon's feet became a blaze and he did two round house kicks, sending two fireballs at the ninja digimon. The two Ninjamon just cut the two fireballs in half with their short swords.

"Ha! What a pathetic attack!" The two Ninjamon laughed.

"Fireball!" Out of nowhere, two came and hit the Ninjamon in the back. A dark blue blur jumped over the ninja digimon and landed next to Jinmon

"Nice to see you alive and kicking Youkomon." Pyra's voice said, Jinmon grinning. Youkomon looked over at the new digimon.

"Finally got to the champion level eh Pyrarenamon? Did that stupid human help you or did you actually do it on your own?" Youkomon spat. Even in battle, Youkomon still found time to insult Pyra.

"For your information, it was because of him that I am even here at all!" Jinmon spat back in Pyrarenamon's voice.

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" Knifes started to rain down on the two but they quickly got out of the way.

"We can talk about how you got to this level later. Right now we need to defeat these three." Jinmon said in Areku's voice. Nodding with this, He dashed forward.

"Stay back and protect the others!" Jinmon yelled as he engaged in battle with the two Ninjamon. Youkomon was about to growl in protest when the other four appeared right next to her.

"How did they become Jinmon?" Rei asked as they watched the battle before them.

"From the way I see it," Youkomon started. "It appears that stupid human friend of yours somehow fused with Pyrarenamon to become this new fighter."

"But how exactly?" Ayami asked, swiftly turning to look Youkomon in the eye.

"I don't fully understand it myself but," Youkomon said, turning to see Jinmon and the two Ninjamon battling in the air. "But it must of happened when Areku gave Pyrarenamon his energy." All four of their eyes widened.

"Explain." Rei said coolly.

"As you may or may not know, digimon are divided by levels." Youkomon started, still keeping her eyes on the battle. "In order for a digimon to go to the next level, they need a lot of energy to do so. They may get this energy by training, loading data or from any other outside force. It appears that Pyrarenamon used the energy from Areku to digivolve to this form but it also appears that she needed so much energy from him that he had to give all he had." Youkomon finished.

"Meaning that in order to get Pyrarenamon to champion level..." Rei started.

"Areku fused with her!" Ayami finished, shocked. It was then that the two Ninjamon came crashing down to the ground. Jinmon floated in the air for a few moments before letting lose two Blaze Kicks towards the two Ninjamon. The attacks hit and the two burst into tiny digital particles. Jinmon landed in front of the floating particles and they started to flow into him. After he was finished loading the data, some of the particles still floated around. They came together and formed two glowing egg shaped objects. They then jetted off into the sky.

"May you two be reborn anew." Jinmon whispered. He then turned his attention to Shurimon.

"Leave now and we won't delete you." Jinmon said seriously. Shurimon could only laugh at this.

"Ha! You? Delete me? That is a good laugh. What makes you think that you can do such a thing?" Shurimon laughed.

"Because," Jinmon disappeared and reappeared right in Shurimon's face. "I won't let you kill me or my friends without a fight!" Jinmon then did a uppercut, spinning in the air as he rose, causing Shurimon to be knocked off his feet. Shurimon quickly got up to his feet and shot his two hand blades towards Jinmon. Jinmon jumped up right when they were about to reach him and land on one of his arms. He quickly ran along them and did a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him off his feet again. Shurimon quickly got up, angry clearly in his eyes.

"Give up please. I do not particularly want to delete you." Jinmon said calmly.

"For Master Daemon, I will never give up! Ninja Wind!" Shurimon's body was encased in wind and leaves, disappearing from everyone's sight. Jinmon quickly ran to the spot that Shurimon once stood. His ears then twitched and he jumped up into the air, barely being hit by two star blades connected by vines.

"Nice move Shurimon. Didn't know you could only attack while you are hiding like a scared little rabbit." Jinmon said when he landed.

"How dare you call me a coward." Shurimon said from the shadows. "Double Star!" Four blades came out of the shadows and attacked Jinmon again but he once again jumped up in the air to dodge them.

"If the only way to convince you to stop this is to defeat you. Then defeat you I shall." Jinmon sighed. Turning upside down in the air, he landed in a hand stand position. He then extended his legs out and started to spin.

"Flame Vortex!" Fire started to form around Jinmon, become a giant flaming tornado. The tornado grew and grew until it was a good 20 feet in diameter. Luckily, the others were far enough away from the attack. Inside of the vortex of flame, grunts and yelps of pain were heard as a battle ensured inside. When the vortex dispersed, Areku and Pyrarenamon stood there, back to back as a glowing egg shape floated away...

* * *

FireSamurai: I hope you all like the rewritten chapter 3. I know I like it better then the original. I am sorry if the final battle with Shurimon came up a little short (bows). Also, I will be taking down chapter 4 and make the changes to that. Anyway, time to answer reviews! 

Sakuyamon1: Thank you for all your loyal reviews. I will try and get chapter 4 back up again as soon as I can.

Dragon and Sword Master: Thank you my friend for all your support you have given me. I hope my writting never disappoint you.

My wolf homies: Larka, Sweet Tune and Prowler: Thanks you guys for reading my story and giving me reviews. It really means a lot to me. You guys are the best.

Ryuenjin the Dragon Fire Blade: (bows) I am glad you like this story. I would answer your question but that would be giving to much away. I can say that he is the only one that has wings out of the angelic knights at this moment. As far as betaing, I will give it some thought. I was suppost to have a partner in this story but she seemed to have disappeared. I will try and update this story as soon as I can.

**Next Chapter:** **Chapter 4 Avalanche! Snow Surfing with FrozenWereGarurumon!**

R&R please.


	4. Avalanche!

FireSamurai: Here is Chapter 4. I am glad it took me a shorter time to fix this then it did chapter 3 (lol). Anyway, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Only the Angelic Knight's digimon and nothing more.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Avalanche! Snow Surfing with FrozenWereGarurumon!**

"Well this is great." Rei said as he looked at the humongous boulders that blocked the north valley path. It was three days after the attack on the village, and the six decided to continue their journey. To their surprise, Youkomon gave them advice to go to see the angel king and queen that was on another continent that was across the sea. He told them of the nearest port which was north of the village. When they started to head north, the clear valley that they wanted to see didn't greet them but a pile of huge boulders. It appeared that Shurimon and his two lackeys caused a landslide to block everyone off from running before they attacked the village.

"Doesn't seem like we can climb them." Mikomi said, seeing that the boulder piled up pretty high.

"Wouldn't have been safe anyway." Areku said. He turned to Pyra. "What do you suggest?" He saw her looking up toward the tops of the mountains, obviously not paying any attention to him.

"Pyra?" Areku called, waving a hand in front of her. This caused her to snap out of it.

"Yes? What is it Areku?" She blinked, not hearing the question.

"I asked if you have any ideas of how we are going to get past this obstacle." Areku replied.

"I have one idea but I don't particularly like it." Pyra said.

"Oh?" All five humans looked toward Pyrarenamon to hear what she had to say.

"We could trail up the mountain and walk down the other side but." She started, pointing to a trail winding up the mountain.

"But what?" Areku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The higher you go up the mountain, the more snow you see and you know what that means." Pyrarenamon stated.

"That's great," Rei started. "Sounds like we are going to freeze our butts off if we go up the mountain." He finished, watching his language because of little ears.

"I got it!" All eyes were now on little Sora.

"What is it Sora?" Ayami asked. She smiled happily as she stood in front of the boulders.

"Well? What is it your idea?" Rei asked.

"Why doesn't Areku and Pyrarenamon biofuse to Jinmon and blast the rocks down?" She asked, smiling happily that she came up with such a good idea.

"That a great idea!" Mikomi and Ayami smiled as Rei nodded. As they were patting Sora on the back, Areku and Pyra were expecting the blockage.

"What do you think of the idea?" Areku asked.

"To risky. The boulders could roll down and hit the others or us if we aren't careful." She walked up to one of the boulders and punched one of them, and she punched it hard. "They seem pretty solid too. Could take a few days and we really don't have the time." Areku nodded in agreement. He turned back to look at the others.

"So? Biofuse already and lets get the show on the road." Ayami cheered. Areku shook his head.

"Sora's plan is a no go. The boulders could start falling on us if we try and break it down and even if we did try, the rocks are very thick. Could take awhile."

"We got time." Rei said.

"No we don't. If there are more digimon like Shurimon out there, then other digimon are in danger. Now let's start heading up the mountain." With some groans, the six started to head up the mountain trail. They trailed for a while in silence, Rei and Ayami at the front, Mikomi and Sora in the middle and Areku and Pyrarenamon at the back.

"Pyra," Areku asked after sometime of silence.

"Yes, Areku?"

"I have been meaning to ask you this since the attack. What did we do to Ninjamon and Shurimon?"

"We deleted and absorbed their data." Pyrarenamon said, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WE WHAT!" Areku shouted, making all the others look at him. He smiled sheepishly and told them just to continue walking up the mountain.

"What did we do?" Areku asked. Pyrarenamon sighed.

"When one digimon deletes another digimon in battle, they can load or absorb their data into them, adding the defeated digimon's strength to the winner of the digimon battle." Pyra explained. Areku paled at hearing this.

"So you mean that they are gone for good?" Areku asked.

"In a sense but don't worry. You saw the glowing eggs when we deleted them right?" Areku nodded at this. "They will get reborn. As long as we don't absorb every single bit of data of the defeated digimon then the defeated digimon can get reborn into a part of the digital world." Pyrarenamon finished. Areku felt a little bit better but was still pale. He would not want to snuff out another being's life, no matter what the being maybe. At least they would be reborn in a sense.

"Though those digimon." Pyrarenamon started, placing her paw to her chin, taking Areku out of his thoughts.

"What about them?"

"Areku, go into your D-Wing and look up Shurimon." Pyrarenamon asked. Areku looked at his D-Wing and pushed a button. A picture of Shurimon appeared but instead of having black leaf shoulder pads, they were green.

"His shoulder pads, they are green. The one we fought, his was -"

"His was black." Pyra said.

"Why?"

"I believe that Daemon is altering digimon data so they would serve him better."

"Can he do that?" Areku asked.

"Daemon is a powerful digimon. His power shouldn't be underestimated. I believe he has more rewritten digimon under his power."

"Hey you two!" Areku and Pyra looked ahead to see the others way ahead of them.

"Come on or you are going to get left behind!" Rei yelled. The angelic duo quickly caught up with the rest. Soon, they started to see snow and some trees along the path and the air around them started to feel a little cooler.

"Pyra," Areku whispered, his breath visible. "I want you to stand next to the girls. I don't want them to get sick." Pyra nodded as she started to slow down to hang back with the girls, seeing as she, Areku and Rei were in the front at the time. Being a fire type digimon, she constantly omitted heat from her body making cold weather not an issue with her.

"Hey Areku, I think I see a tunnel up ahead." Rei said and soon the group was standing in front of the giant hole in the side of the mountain.

"Should we go in?" Mikomi asked.

"If it can get us off this mountain quicker, I am up for it." Rei said, a white mist coming from his mouth when he spoke.

"Looks scary." Sora said, hiding behind Ayami.

"Don't worry Sora. Big sister Ayami is here to protect you." Ayami said proudly. When she said that, a roaring sound was heard from inside the tunnel. When this was heard, she was hiding behind Areku.

"So much for big sister Ayami." Rei chuckled. Ayami glared at him from behind Areku's back.

"You go in first bro." Areku could only give her a lopsided smile as he and Pyra started to enter the tunnel first, the others following behind them. The party was very amazed. Everywhere was crystallized. The walls, the floors and the ceiling, all covered in ice. Giant icicles hung from the ceiling and some were planted into the ground. The light from outside reflected off the ice to light up the massive cavern.

"This is impressive." Rei said. The others nodded, speechless at the beautiful sight. After looking at the amazing sight for a few more moments, the party continued their way into the tunnel. As they were walking, Pyrarenamon had a slight shiver go through her body. Areku saw this and wondered if something was wrong.

"Something wrong, Pyra?" Areku asked.

"I got a really bad feeling about this Areku. Something isn't right here." With that said, a loud cry of anguish rang through the tunnel. Everyone jumped and hid behind something.

"W- w- w- w- what was t- t- t- t- t- that?" Sora said from behind Mikomi, her voice shaking with fear.

"Go see what it is, Areku." Ayami said, pushing her brother out in the open. Areku glared at his sister as he and Pyrarenamon slow inched forward to see what was up ahead. Soon, they were at the exit to the tunnel but a figure was blocking the light from the other side. This figure's whole body was snow white with two horns on his head. He had two belts around his waste, a few belts around his left arm, two belts on his upper left leg and then two more belts lower down on the same leg. His right arm was longer than his left arm and from his forearm down was covered in belts expect for his white fingers, his pointer finger being red. His eyes were scarlet red with a scarlet bat painted on his chest and his left foot. Two giant tattered wings rested on his back. It appeared that this figure was attacking a lump of navy blue fur on the ground.

"IceDevimon. Group: Fallen Angel. Level: Champion. Type: Virus. Attacks: Frozen Claw, Tundra Freeze, Avalanche Claw. This frozen demon digimon shows little mercy when fighting his opponents. If his icy disposition doesn't freeze you, his Tundra Freeze and Frozen Claw attack will." Areku whispered.

"So is that the thing that has been making all the noise we have been hearing?" A voice from behind Areku asked. Areku jumped and turned around to see Rei kneeling behind them.

"I don't think so." The two took look at Pyra, confusion written on their faces.

"See that lump of fur over there?" The two nodded. "I think that the lump of fur is a digimon and he is being attack by IceDevimon." Pyrarenamon explained. Rei and Areku both nodded at this.

"Ok, Rei, while Pyra and I distract IceDevimon as Jinmon, I want you to go in there and save that digimon, you got that?" Areku ordered. Rei nodded as the Areku and Pyrarenamon got in position.

"Hey ice for brains!" Areku yelled. The ice demon immediately looked toward Areku and Pyra.

"Hmmm," He said with a smile. "Looks like more playmates have come to play with me in my own home. Seems like I am a popular mon today." His voice sent chills down both their spines.

"Play with us and you're going to get burned! Biofusion Digivolution!" Both of their bodies started to glow.

"**Pyrarenamon biofuse to...Jinmon!**" The fiery digimon stood ready against the icy digimon.

"Well this is certainly an interesting twist. A human and digimon fusing to become one powerful digimon." IceDevimon said, "How I will enjoy absorbing your data." He finished with a sly smile. The two started to circling each other, waiting for the first move to be made.

"Don't bet on it! Blaze Kick!" The two fireballs zoomed toward IceDevimon but because of his ability to fly, he easily dodged the attacks.

"Tundra Freeze!" Giant icicles formed in front of IceDevimon and with a wave of his hand, they shot forward toward Jinmon. Jinmon nimbly dodged the attack and countered with another Blaze Kick. IceDevimon easily avoided the attack again and unleashed another Tundra Freeze which Jinmon dodged by ducking behind a giant icicle.

"_What are we going to do Pyra? Our Blaze Kick doesn't seem to be working._" Areku said in Jinmon's mind.

"_We have to catch him off guard some how._" She answered.

"Oh little Jinmon. Where are you? Uncle IceDevimon wants to come out and play." IceDevimon said in a sing song voice. Areku noticed IceDevimon's reflection in the ice. This gave him an idea.

"Hey snowman! Over here!" IceDevimon looked to his right to see Jinmon right in front of him. He charged forward, punching the image with his clawed hands only to find that the image was reflected on a shard of ice from the ground.

"Missed me, missed me." Jinmon taunted. The demon of ice turned to his left to see Jinmon again. He charged forward, his claw going right into another icicle.

"Come out so I can delete you!" IceDevimon yelled, tired of this game of hide and seek.

"If you wish! Blaze Kick!" IceDevimon turned around just in time to be hit squarely in the chest by a powerful round kick, causing him to be pushed back a few feet. During this, Rei was able to get the digimon that IceDevimon was attacking before he even noticed. He was now hiding behind a icicle, watching the fight. Jinmon ducked under a swipe to their head and punched IceDevimon in the gut. IceDevimon stepped back a few steps from all the pain he was receiving.

"Blaze Kick!" Jinmon dash forward with his attack ready. As he was about to hit his mark with his right foot, IceDevimon caught his leg in between his icy claws.

"Frozen Claw!" Ice slowly started to envelop Jinmon's foot. The ice then slowly crept up his leg. He tried to break free of IceDevimon's hold but his grip was too tight. Jinmon twisted and nailed IceDevimon in the head with his left foot. Looking down at his leg, he put his fist on fire and punched the block of ice. It didn't even make a crack. He looked over to where IceDevimon was stirring.

"Jinmon!" He looked behind him to see the others running toward him. He could tell IceDevimon was smiling at the sight of fresh human data.

"Run you fools before he gets you!" He said, making a mistake of turning his back toward IceDevimon.

"Frozen Claw!" Jinmon looked down to see one of IceDevimon's claws on his left foot, ice started to rise up his leg. The ice started to invade his waist then his Chest.

"Areku!" Ayami would have ran towards him if Mikomi didn't stop her.

"Run!" was the last the last thing they heard Jinmon say before he was completely turned into an icicle.

"NO!" Ayami cried. IceDevimon then stood up straight, easily towering over the humans with his height of ten feet tall. He cracked his neck and looked over towards his next prey.

"That was fun for about five minutes." He slowly walked over to his prey. Ayami was furious at this icy monster. She was ready to rip his head off. It took both Rei and Mikomi to hold Ayami back.

"Now which one of you wants to be absorbed first?" IceDevimon smiled.

"I'll give you something to absorb alright! My fist!" Ayami yelled, struggling against the strength of Rei and Mikomi.

"Oh, such a fiery one. I will enjoy loading her data." IceDevimon snickered, getting closer. The four backed away as quickly as they could. They easily knew that he could take them out at any moment.

"Get ready to be deleted." IceDevimon said, raising one of his clawed hands and ready to strike.

"Ice Blaster!" A blue beam shot out toward IceDevimon's leg and ice started to crawl up his legs.

"Gaaah! What is this!" IceDevimon yelled, not being able to move his legs.

"Come on! Run!" The four looked behind them to see the navy colored fur digimon that Rei saved earlier. Not need to be told twice, they followed the furred digimon back to the entrance to the cave. When they were finally done running for their lives, they finally got to see the digimon that saved them. He was a reptile with pale white skin and was a little taller than Sora. He wore a navy blue wolf's fur over his body with white stripes on the navy blue fur. White fangs were along the side of his mouth and had black claws on the ends of his knuckles. A white horn came through the fur on top of his head and a red circle with blue marks on his stomach. He had icy blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving us, ah..." Sora said.

"You are welcome, little one. My name is SnowGabumon." The furred digimon said with a bow.

"Thank you, SnowGabumon, for saving us. My name is Mikomi." Mikomi greeted and everyone introduced themselves. Rei looked to the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

"Seems we are setting up camp here for the night." Rei said and with SnowGabumon's help, they got a fire going quickly.

"So SnowGabumon, what were you doing back there?" Rei asked, wondering why IceDevimon was attacking to him.

"It is really a funny story actually." SnowGabumon started. "It all started when I was a servant under the angel king and queen." All four humans were now looking at him.

"You know the angel king and queen?" Mikomi asked. SnowGabumon nodded to this.

"Yes, doesn't everyone?" SnowGabumon asked. The four could only frown to this.

"Please, continue with your story SnowGabumon." Rei said.

"Anyway, one day the queen had a vision that humans from earth would come to the digital world and that they would need my help. I didn't believe her at first till I saw a Pyrarenamon meet with the king and queen. She said she is waiting for someone and that she thought the king and queen could help her find this person. The queen gave her an orb and the Pyrarenamon saw a human baby."

"That must have been Areku!" Mikomi said excitingly.

"Who ever it was, after the orb stopped showing the human, the queen said that this human would help save the digital world. After seeing that, I was convinced of what the queen said. I left a week after the Pyrarenamon left. She told me to head toward this island and that I would meet the humans here. When I was heading up this mountain and ran into IceDevimon. He caught me off guard and attacked me. I was lucky that you and your friend came when you did. Where is your friend anyway?" SnowGabumon asked as he didn't see what happened to Jinmon. No one looked him in the eye. SnowGabumon was sensing sadness in the air.

"Is something wrong?" SnowGabumon asked innocently.

"After I got you out of there, I went back to get the others. We saw that part of his leg was frozen. We distracted him long enough for IceDevimon to completely freeze him." Rei said sadly. After hearing this, SnowGabumon saw that Mikomi was hugging Sora as she cried in her arms and Ayami was punching the ground.

"I think though that he won't delete him yet. IceDevimon is going to use him as bait to get us." Rei said, staring into the fire. Ayami angrily punched the ground again.

"Well I believe we should get some sleep. We can't do anything if we are tired." Mikomi suggested, rocking a sleeping Sora in her arms.

"I think I will stay up for a while." Ayami said. Mikomi nodded and she slowly drifted off to sleep, Rei and SnowGabumon behind them. When she was sure the others were asleep, Ayami slowly got up and headed toward the entrance of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, his eyes still closed. Ayami turned around to look at Rei.

"I am going in there and get my brother back." She said with anger in her voice.

"And how would you do that? You can't fight him off." Rei said, now standing up.

"I don't care. I am going to save my brother." Ayami said and headed into the cave.

"If you go in there, IceDevimon will kill you." Ayami turned around to see that it was SnowGabumon who spoke this time. "I only survived his attacks because we have the same elemental properties."

"Shut up you talking fur ball! What we need is action and we need it now!" Ayami yelled at SnowGabumon who really didn't seem effected by her words.

"I understand that you want to save your brother but it would seem that your brother's sacrifice would be in vain if your died." SnowGabumon countered. Ayami stood there for a moment before she broke down and cried.

"Areku is my little brother, damn it! I am the one that is suppose to be looking out for him, not him going off to fight god knows what while I can't do anything!" She cried. SnowGabumon walked up and patted her on the back.

"Do not worry Ayami. I had a brother too and I understand what you are feeling right now." SnowGabumon said. He then turned to Rei.

"Are you ready to go?" SnowGabumon asked. Rei raised an eyebrow at the furred digimon.

"Me? Why me?"

"He is your friend is he not? I would assume that you would want to save him as much as the others." SnowGabumon said. He earned a nodded from Rei.

"Of course he is." Rei said and then added in a whisper. "He is my best friend, my only friend..." When Rei said that, a blue ball of light slowly descended towards Rei's hands. When it did land in Rei's hands, it turned into a digital watch with a navy blue band with white wings on the band.

"What is this?" Rei asked, looking at the object. SnowGabumon walked over to see what it was and got excited when he saw the object.

"This is great! This means you are an angelic knight that the angel queen said would be my partner." SnowGabumon said excitingly. This caused Sora and Mikomi to wake up.

"What is going on?" Sora said, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Rei and Ayami quickly explained what happened.

"This is great! We found another angelic knight." Sora said happily. Mikomi nodded at this.

"And how does that help getting the frozen angelic knight out of his ice prison?" Ayami said bitterly. Rei and SnowGabumon glared at Ayami for a moment before turning their attention to the others.

"I believe SnowGabumon and I should go back and save Jinmon. The rest of you should stay here." Rei said, standing up. This caused the other three of the others to protest.

"Listen to me. If we don't come back by daylight then go back to the digivillage and get some help ok?" Rei said. He turned toward the tunnels entrance with SnowGabumon at his side.

"Let's go buddy." And the two headed in. It seemed that IceDevimon put up torches because when they entered, torches lit up the sides of the tunnel. It wasn't long before they saw the frozen body of Jinmon. Rei placed a hand on the frozen digimon.

"I am sorry my friend. If I hadn't called out your name," Rei looked down in shame. "You wouldn't be in this state if I hadn't called your name!" Rei said, punching the block of ice. SnowGabumon frowned at seeing his partner sad and patted him on the back.

"Well, well, look at what we have here." The two turned around to see IceDevimon standing there in all his icy glory. "You can pound on that ice all you want but it won't break." SnowGabumon stood in a defensive stand in front of Rei.

"Ah, SnowGabumon. So nice to see you again. It seems my last beating on you didn't seem to delete you. I guess I am lucky to get a second chance at it." IceDevimon dashed forward toward the two. SnowGabumon and Rei rolled to the side, barely dodging the attack.

"Ice Blaster!" SnowGabumon shot a blue beam from his mouth straight toward IceDevimon's chest. The attack didn't do much but it did cause what SnowGabumon wanted. It took the white demon's attention from Rei towards him. The demon tried to slash SnowGabumon but SnowGabumon sidestepped and gave him a head butt in the chest and jumped back. Being a smaller digimon, SnowGabumon had a slight advantage of speed even though he is a rookie. He would be in trouble if IceDevimon got a hit and he did when he back handed him when SnowGabumon was attacking from his side. Having been weakened from fighting him before, it didn't seem SnowGabumon was going to take much more. IceDevimon raised a claw, ready for the final blow.

"SnowGabumon!" Rei rammed into IceDevimon's side, knocking him into an icicle. After ramming into IceDevimon, Rei rushed over to his partner.

"Are you ok SnowGabumon?" Rei asked, worried for his new partner. He helped SnowGabumon stand up as IceDevimon regained his sense and started to stalk over to the other two.

"Watch out!" SnowGabumon yelled as he pushed Rei out of the way of one of IceDevimon's claw swipes. The two quickly got up and tried to dodge another claw swipe. When they avoided another claw swipe, they found their back against the frozen angelic knight. IceDevimon smirked at their position.

"You know if you dodge this attack, I might not be able to stop my attack in time to save your frozen friend." IceDevimon said slyly. Rei could only growl at the evil snowman.

"I won't let you!" Rei yelled, making a weak barrier in front of the frozen digimon.

"Then you will be deleted along with him!" IceDevimon charged forwarded, his claws pointed straight toward Rei's heart.

"No!" SnowGabumon tried to push Rei out of the way but before anyone knew it, a strange light shot out of Rei's D-Wing. The light blinded IceDevimon, stopping his attack.

"Biofusion Digivolution!" IceDevimon heard as the light got stronger.

"**SnowGabumon biofuse to...**" Was the last thing IceDevimon heard before the light died down. When the light did die down, neither SnowGabumon or the human were standing there. Rather, a digimon he had never seen before. This new digimon was about slightly taller then Jinmon, which was ten feet tall, and had a head like a wolf with navy blue and white striped fur covering his head and torso. His forearms and biceps were bare with pale blue skin. The digimon had spiked silver wrist bands and his hands were black wolf claws, also covered in navy blue white striped fur. He wore a black pair of pants as silver spiked ankle bands rested on his ankles. He also had wolf like feet, also in navy blue white striped fur. A ten foot white snowboard with a blue wolf on it was horizontally strapped on to his back, the two straps forming an x on his chest.

"**FrozenWereGarurumon!**" The new digimon announced. IceDevimon was, to say the least, was not pleased with the arrival of this new digimon.

"So you are SnowGabumon's champion form. I am not impressed." IceDevimon growled. FrozenWereGarurumon didn't say anything as he turned around, raising a fist to the frozen Jinmon.

"Maybe you will be impressed with this!" He yelled as he smashed a fist into the ice that imprisoned his friend. To IceDevimon's amazement, the ice started to crack. He raised another fist and smashed it into the ice again, breaking Jinmon out of the icy prison. If FrozenWereGarurumon could see under Jinmon's helmet, he would of seen him blinking, wondering what was going on. When he first saw FrozenWereGarurumon, he instantly got into a fighter's stance.

"Who are you?" Jinmon asked.

"Whoa there. Its me, Rei." FrozenWereGarurumon said in Rei's voice.

"Rei?" Jinmon asked in Areku's voice.

"Isn't this touching?" FrozenWereGarurumon turned around to see IceDevimon with a scowl on his face. "Two friends reuniting. Really stirs the heart." He said sadly, placing a hand over his chest.

"Yeah, if you had one!" The three turned their heads to see the girls standing there.

"What are you doing here?" FrozenWereGarurumon said.

"We saw the light and thought you were in trouble so we came to help, for Areku's sake." Mikomi said. FrozenWereGarurumon gave them a wolfish grin before turning his attention back to IceDevimon.

"You want first crack at him cuz I would love to repay him for that ice tomb." Jinmon whispered behind him.

"I got him." FrozenWereGarurumon whispered. Jinmon nodded and FrozenWereGarurumon stepped forward.

"Let's get this started then." IceDevimon smirked before dashing forward. Right before his attack would have landed, Jinmon disappeared as FrozenWereGarurumon jumped over him and because of the speed of the attack, IceDevimon went flying into the wall. IceDevimon was not please when he heard Jinmon and FrozenWereGarurumon chuckling as he walked out of the new hole in the wall that he created.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon yelled as icicles shot forward to the two champion digimon. FrozenWereGarurumon flipped his board over to guard against the attack as Jinmon let loose some Blaze Kicks to melt them before they reached them.

"Ice Howl!" FrozenWereGarurumon yelled as he flipped the board back on to his back and blasted IceDevimon with an icy blue beam from his mouth.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon sidestepped the attack and dash forward, trying to touch FrozenWereGarurumon with his icy claw but Jinmon stopped him by sending a Blaze Kick attack into his side when IceDevimon was about halfway there. IceDevimon stood there panting, staring at the two champions, wondering how he was going to bring them down. His eyes then noticed the three little humans behind them. This gave him an idea. He dashed forward. The two champion level digimon were ready for him but they didn't expect what he was about to do. Instead of dashing forward into them, at the last second he jumped over them on to the girls. Seeing this, the two quickly dashed under him and covered the girls with their bodies. IceDevimon's claws landed on their backs, hacking and slashing at their bodies. The girls looked in horror at the pain showed on the two digimon's faces.

"Go! Hide!" Jinmon grunted.

"We got this." FrozenWereGarurumon yelped. The girls quickly ran from under them and quickly behind a giant icicle. After they were sure that the girls were safe, they both kicked IceDevimon back. They stood up, waiting for what IceDevimon was going to do next. He just stood there, seeming to chuckle to a unspoken joke.

"What's so funny snowman?" Jinmon asked. This just caused him to laugh even more but this time his laugh echoed through the whole tunnel.

"Nothing, just the end of your digital life! Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon laughed as he opened one of his clawed hands and slammed it onto the icy ground. For few moments nothing happened.

"Ha! Some attack." FrozenWereGarurumon laughed. With that one comment, the whole tunnel started to shake. Giant icicles started to fall as a mad demon's laughter and girls screaming started to fill the cave.

"What you did you do snowman!" FrozenWereGarurumon yelled as he dodged another falling icicle.

"If I can't delete you, then I am going to bring you down with me!" IceDevimon laughed as he dashed toward Jinmon. FrozenWereGarurumon saw this and locked claws with him.

"Go! Get the others out of here!" FrozenWereGarurumon yelled as he tried keeping IceDevimon occupied. Jinmon quickly got the girls and headed toward the exit. He looked down to see they had a ways to go before they could reach the bottom. Hearing a louder rumbling, he looked up to see a avalanche quickly approaching them.

"Come on FrozenWereGarurumon! We don't have time!" Jinmon yelled back into the cave. FrozenWereGarurumon looked back to see his friends waiting for him.

"It seems I will be taking you with me." IceDevimon smirked.

"Not this time." FrozenWereGarurumon pulled on IceDevimon's arms and kicked off his chest, letting go of his claws and quickly headed for the exit. Before IceDevimon could recover, a row of icicles blocked his path.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two heard as they started down the mountain, FrozenWereGarurumon on his snowboard and Jinmon jumping down from ledge to ledge, the avalanche quickly gaining on them. The two hit the ground and started to run toward the forest the stood in front of them.

"Get down!" FrozenWereGarurumon yelled, quickly ducking down behind a tree. The others quickly ducked behind trees as well as the snow hit the ground with a smash, sending out small shock waves. After the shock waves subsided, the two champion digimon sighed as they fell to the ground with a thud. A moment later, the two started to glow and divided into knight and partner.

"That was fun." Rei said, a little dizzy from what just occurred.

"Yeah. The first time is usually the hardest." Areku said. During the three days that they spent in Pyrarenamon's village, he and Pyra trained in the art of biofusion so he was use to the splitting up after effects. Plus, as Jinmon they helped the village get back on their feet much quicker by helping rebuild houses and other stuff.

"Well," Areku started, dusting himself off. "Into the jungle we go then." and with that, they followed their leader into the jungle.

* * *

Unknown to our heroes, someone was watching them from atop the mountain. This figure was very interested in these new beings in the digital world. On the outside, the figure admits she isn't impressed but from what she had seen during the battle with IceDevimon, they could pose a problem to her and her master.

"Speaking of which," The figure said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple pouch with a gold string used to close it. Soon, small blue particles started to fill the pouch. The particles filled the small pouch till it was almost full. With a smirk, the figure closed the small pouch and placed it back into her pocket.

"IceDevimon was a formidable demon. His data will be very much appreciated." And with another smirk, two black raven like wings appeared on her back and she few back to once she came.

* * *

FireSamurai: I am glad I could get chapter 4 up quicker then I thought I would. Now that this mess is over with, I can get back to working on chapter 5. I hope you like the (semi-) new chapters. See ya in chapter 5.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5 Jungle Sickness! Help Heal the Sick, Satomon!**

Please send in reviews!


	5. Jungle Sickness!

FireSamurai: Ah ha! Finally! Chapter 5 is here! I am sorry for the long wait but like the saying goes, Good things come to those who wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If I did, this story would be on TV as the fifth season (once it is complete that is) but I don't, so it will never be. (cries)

* * *

**Chapter 5 Jungle Sickness! Help Heal the Sick, Satomon!**

"And that's when we broke you free." Rei finished. It was about mid-morning as the team was walking into the deep, damp jungle. Some mist floated along the bottom as the trees blocking the sunlight gave them all a creepy vibe. Having left Pyrarenamon's village (and IceDevimon and his mountain) behind, they headed forward to the port so they could hop on a ship to the continent where the angel king and queen resided.

"I see." Areku looked passed Rei to the furred reptile walking next to him.

"Thanks for your help SnowGabumon and welcome to the team." He smiled.

"I am honored to help the angelic knights in anyway I can." SnowGabumon replied with a bow. Areku could only grin at his politeness as he turned his attention to the path in front of him. For a while, no one spoke, Areku, Pyrarenamon, Rei and SnowGabumon were up front while the girls walked behind them. A thought then occurred in Areku's mind.

"Hey everyone, why don't we stop for lunch, I am sure everyone is hungry by now." Nodding in agreement, everyone went to work. A fire quickly got underway and Areku got right to work cooking some fish that he had received at Kitsune Village. It was a reward for helping them rebuild the village. As he cooked, Pyra and Ayami went to get some more water as Rei and Sora got some more firewood and Mikomi, and SnowGabumon went to get some fruit.

Looking at their current supply of food, they had enough for about three days, but one couldn't be too careful. Getting up and checking the fish, he quickly removed them from the fire.

"The fish are done." With that said, Rei and Sora immediately had chopsticks in their hands and leafs as bibs, mouths drooling. Areku could only sweat drop at this.

"Hold on guys. We have to wait for the others to come back before we eat." Areku said. Grumbling slightly, the two removed their bibs and put their chopsticks away in disappointment. Smiling, Areku sat in-between his two friends. Sighing to themselves, the three waited for their friends to returned. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from above...

* * *

The two walked in silence, Pyrarenamon in front of Ayami, the two carrying some canteens. Pyrarenamon wanted to do this quickly. The more she was away from Areku; the more likely he was in danger. Though she could understand the face that he wanted Ayami to have protection, she couldn't understand why he couldn't come with them. Then the thought of tasting burnt fish for lunch passed her mind and her face twisted as if she had tasted something sour. Sighing, she continued her walk to the river that SnowGabumon saw on his way up the mountain. Looking behind her to see if Ayami was all right, she saw the young human girl deep in thought. Turning her head back to the road before them, she quickly saw the river and came to a stop. This caused Ayami to walk right into her, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Why did you stop?" Ayami asked, slightly annoyed that her brother's digimon partner would just stop for no reason.

"We are here." Pyra said as she took the two canteens she had and started to walk towards the river. Nodding, Ayami followed the fiery digimon. The two quickly went to the river and stuck their canteens into the water. If it wasn't for the sound of rushing water, Pyra would have gone crazy from the silence. When she was about to start a conversation, Ayami spoke.

"Why?" She said quietly though with Pyrarenamon's ears, she could pick up her voice. Pyrarenamon just blinked in confusion.

"Why what?" Pyra asked back. Ayami took her half of the canteens out and turned to Pyra with a hard glare in her eyes. "Why Areku?" She asked, taking a step towards Pyrarenamon. "Why did you choose him of all people? He has too much to deal with as it is with his life and now you appear one day and say he has to save a world he doesn't even know about. Why does he have to do this? Why does it have to be him? Couldn't you have just gotten some other kid from our world and have him be the leader of these knights?" Ayami said, her voice rising with each step she took towards Pyra, tears slowly starting to appear at the corner of her eyes.

Pyrarenamon remained silent as Ayami spoke. Nodding slightly, she understood what Ayami was saying. If it was up to Pyra, Areku wouldn't be here either but she knew he had to do this. Placing a clawed hand on Ayami's shoulder, she spoke. "I understand what you are saying Ayami. As his partner digimon, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Areku too, but it is his destiny to save this world." Pyrarenamon would have said more but a small scream caught her ear. Her ears twitched lightly as she heard another scream following it and her eyes widen as she noticed that it was her partner's voice.

"What?" Ayami said, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "What is wrong?" She asked again.

"Areku." She whispered. Ayami's eyes widened as Pyrarenamon picked up

Ayami and her half of the canteens and teleported back to the campsite...

* * *

"Ice Blaster!" Pyrarenamon and Ayami heard as they appeared at a frightful scene. SnowGabumon was fighting off five of these large bees looking digimon with red wings but what frighten the two more was that Rei and Areku had these two large stingers sticking out of them, one in Rei's right arm while the other was in Areku's left shoulder blade. Mikomi was desperately trying to help SnowGabumon with protecting the others with a small torch but the giant bees weren't leaving them alone. She noticed that Areku was shielding Sora. He must have covered her to protect her from the stingers. Rage filling Pyrarenamon's vision, she quickly jumped into the fray.

"Firestorm!" She bellowed in fury, the small fireballs charging forward, deleting two of the five bee type digimon. SnowGabumon turned in awe at the return of his friends.

"Pyrarenamon! It seems the others have been attacked by Flymon while we were away!" SnowGabumon yelled as he shot another Ice Blaster at another of the insect digimon, freezing it and making it fall to the ground, shattering on impact. Pyrarenamon slashed the fourth one, absorbing all of its data. She quickly looked around for the other one but all she saw were the three digital eggs of the three insect digimon that they didn't absorb. She quickly turned around to see Ayami and Mikomi slowly taking the stingers out of Rei's arm and Areku's back, Sora sitting off to the side in her own little world. She then turned to SnowGabumon.

"What happened?" She said with a little more force then she usually does.

"I don't know myself, but when Mikomi and I came back, we saw the Flymon attacking them. Rei already had a stinger in his right arm and was fighting back with a small torch in his other hand. Areku was shielding Sora when the stinger hit him." SnowGabumon said in a calm voice but you could tell that he didn't like this. Pyrarenamon nodded and quickly walked over to Areku. She kneeled down right next to him as she gently turned him over.

"How are you feeling?" Pyrarenamon said in a worried tone.

"You don't have to worry about me Pyra. It was just a scratch." Areku said, grinning slightly. He quickly got up onto his feet. He then walked a couple of steps. "See." He said. "Nothing to...worry... about..." Areku slurred as he fell face first into the dirt, Rei right behind him.

"Areku!" Ayami yelled. She was right by Areku's side with Pyra as

Mikomi and SnowGabumon were checking on Rei. When Ayami placed her hand on Areku's forehead, she quickly took it away. "He is burning up." She said. Straightaway, she took a giant leaf off one of the trees and doused it in water. Ripping the leaf in half, she placed one half on Areku's forehead and handed the other half to Mikomi who placed it on Rei's forehead as well.

"Pyrarenamon! Come look at this!" SnowGabumon said a slight hint of worry in his voice. In a flash, Pyrarenamon was next to SnowGabumon's side.

"What is the problem my friend?" She asked.

"I think there is something wrong with Rei's arm." SnowGabumon said. Nodding, Pyra slowly moved Rei's sleeve up to see a purple gash in it.

"I was afraid of this." Pyrarenamon said. "It appears they have been poisoned from the Flymon."

"This isn't good. It will be at least a three day walk to the port." SnowGabumon said grimly. "Two and a half if we walk all night but regardless, I don't think they will make it."

"We got to try." All eyes turned to Sora.

"Sora?" Mikomi said. Sora then walked over to Areku, placing a hand on his arm.

"I was scared. I was so scared I was going to die. Rei and Areku were trying to scare them away with some of the fire. One was coming right for me. I was paralyzed with fear. Right when the stinger was about to hit me, Areku jumped in the way." Sora said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "They were so brave to fight those monsters." She then turned to the two digimon. "If there is a chance to save them then we have to take it!" She then whispered. "I owe it to them." An air of silence enveloped the group.

"We could help you." a small voice spoke. Instantly, SnowGabumon and

Pyrarenamon jumped in front of them.

"Who's there?" Pyra growled.

"Show yourself." SnowGabumon said in a calmer tone then Pyra but still had much force to it. The bushes rustled for a few seconds before a strange looking digimon appeared. The strange digimon came up to Sora's shoulders and, literally, had a rose for a body that looked in bloom while in the middle of the rose was a small green head with a leaf covering it. Had the leaf not been there, they would see the digimon's forest green eyes. For arms, it had vines coming out from the rose and thorns covered them. Its legs were also like this. From the way the small digimon was shaking, they could tell that it was nervous. All three of the humans raised an eyebrow at the little digimon as Pyrarenamon and SnowGabumon lowered their guards slightly.

"Who are you?" Pyrarenamon said, appearing more frightening to the small plant digimon.

"M- m -m -my name i- i- i- i- is Petalmon. I s- s- s- saw what happened to y - y- y- your friends. I thought maybe I could help," said the shaking digimon, clearly afraid of Pyrarenamon. Her eyes soften, Pyrarenamon walked over to the small digimon.

"Can you really help our sick friends?" She asked softly.

The young plant digimon nodded. "Yes. My village is just an hour's walk from here. I am sure the doctor of the village will be able to help you." Petalmon said, her voice not shaking as much as much anymore. Turning around, Pyrarenamon saw the others nodding in agreement.

"Lead the way." She said back to Petalmon. Smiling under the leaf,

Petalmon turned around and started to walk through the bush. Carrying Areku on her back, Pyrarenamon followed with Ayami and Mikomi sporting Rei as Sora and SnowGabumon walked behind them. Silence enveloped the group once again, their friends' lives on the line.

"Pyra..." A weak whisper entered her ear. Pyrarenamon's eyes widened with surprise.

"Please do not speak Areku. We have met a digimon that said the doctor in her village could help you. Save your strength." She whispered back. She could feel Areku nodding.

"Just...tell...me...if...Sora...is...ok." He whispered back.

Pyrarenamon nodded. "She is fine. She is safe because of you and Rei. Now please save your strength." She whispered back, some tears in her eyes as they continued their walk to Petalmon's village. Feeling Areku nod, she soon heard him lightly snoring in her ear.

'Just like Areku' Pyrarenamon thought proudly to herself. 'Even when he is about to die, he thinks about others. I am honored that I have such a human as my partner.'

Unaware to her, Petalmon saw the exchange of words between the human and digimon. Seeing the closeness the two shared touched Petalmon's soft heart. Turning forward, they continued their march. It wasn't long before the group reached a group of thick shrubs.

"My village is right through here." Petalmon said as she walked through shrubs. Following her lead, the group found themselves in a grove of enormous trees. Upon closer inspection of the trees, they saw that in the trees had carved doors and windows in them.

"Follow me. Doctor Kabukimon is this way." Petalmon said but as they walked further into the grove, a group of digimon stopped their way. This digimon looked to be plant type just like Petalmon. They had purple flowers for hands as well as having red petals around their neck and on the top and sides of their heads. They, oddly, had a reptile type tail as well as roots for feet. Their "feet" were green while their bodies were white and their eyes were blue. By the looks on their faces, they didn't seem pleased with Petalmon while others seemed frightened of the newcomers.

"Who are they?" Ayami whispered to Pyrarenamon.

"They are Floramon. They are data rookie digimon. They are relatively peaceful digimon but their Rain of Pollen and their Stamen Rope attacks will at least leave you with a bad itch if not bruise you." Pyrarenamon answered. A few minutes went by, each group staring at the other. The air was filled with hostility. Pyrarenamon and SnowGabumon didn't particularly want to delete any digimon but they would use force if necessary.

"What seems to be the problem here?" An old voice from the back spoke up. The Floramon parted revealing a truly bizarre looking digimon. The digimon before them had thick vine-like arms as it wore a yellow top and red bottom of a kabuki costume(1). Its face seemed to be covered by a white mask, design on the mask indicating where his mouth and eyes are, as large pink petals surrounded that. Two large orange bangs swayed at the side of his face as more orange hair flew down his backside. His hands looked exactly like his face, a small white mask in the center of large pink petals. Areku's D-Wing beeped to life at the presence of this new digimon.

"Kabukimon. Group: Mutant. Level: Armor. Type: Vaccine. Attacks: Sakura Storm, Lion Dance. This wise digimon has been known throughout the digiworld to have made many cures to very serious viruses. Just because he is a healer doesn't mean he can't hurt anyone with his Sakura Storm attack and his Lion Dance." Pyra read before it closed itself and went back into the D-Wing.

Moving towards the group, Kabukimon said, "Not meaning to sound rude, but what purpose do you have in this village? If you are here for a fight, I will not let you harm any of these innocent digimon." The doctor said; his voice firm. Handing Areku off to Ayami, Pyrarenamon stepped forward for the group.

Taking a breath, she said, "Please forgive us for our intrusion upon your village. We are travelers coming from Kitsune village, heading towards the great Angel Castle to see the great Angel King and Queen. While we were walking through this dense jungle, two of our friends were attacked by Flymon." Some murmurs occurred when Pyra said this.

Taking a moment for the murmurs to stop, she continued. "We fear that they have been poisoned by their stingers. One of your villagers saw what had happen and said that you could help us with a cure for them."

Leaning slightly over to the side, Kabukimon saw the two poisoned men.

Taking a moment, he nodded. "Very well. Bring them to my hut." With that, he turned around and disappeared back into the sea of Floramon.

Bowing, Pyrarenamon said, "Thank you good doctor. You have no idea how much this means to us." She then turned around to Ayami, carefully taking Areku and started to follow the doctor. As they walked through the sea of Floramon, Pyrarenamon as well as SnowGabumon noticed how the group was getting some strange looks from the other plant like digimon.

"Is it just me, or are the Floramon giving us strange looks?" Pyra whispered to SnowGabumon who nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense. This village has been blocked from the outside world while in this forest. They have not had much contact with the world and are probably uncomfortable with outsiders. On top of which, one of their own villagers had just brought some with her. Would you have not acted the same way Pyrarenamon?" SnowGabumon asked to which Pyrarenamon could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Having entered the plant doctor's hunt, they patiently (or impatiently in Ayami's case) watched as the doctor poured different colored liquid into many beakers and tubes. Sighing to herself, Sora looked over at her two friends as they lay on the beds that the doctor had provided.

She hated herself right now. She knew it was dangerous. She knew that from the very beginning. Now, however, as she watched them lay there, she was almost visible shaking. She was so scared. The Flymon had come out of nowhere and started attacking them and what did she do? She just sat there and covered her head, screaming for them to go away. She was a coward as Rei and Areku tried to fend them off. How could she be so weak in the face of such danger? A small tear fell from her cheek as she kept her head down, praying that the doctor had an antidote.

Seeing the tear, Petalmon slowly rubbed the back of Sora's leg. "Do not worry. Doctor Kabukimon is a very good doctor. If anyone could find a cure, it is him." Petalmon said with a weak smile. Sora turned her head to look at the small plant digimon and could not help but smile.

Hearing the sagely doctor sigh, they all turned their attention to him. Gathering around, they waited for the doctor to speak.

"Well?" Ayami asked. Kabukimon just sighed again.

"Is there a problem doctor?" Petalmon asked; a little worried that something has gone wrong.

Signing slightly, the doctored turned around to face the group. "I have some good news and some bad news." He stated.

"What is the good news?" a weak voice said from behind them. All eyes turned around to see Rei leaning up on one of his arms.

"Rei!" Sora yelled, dashing over to his side. "You should be resting. We don't want the poison to spread."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he turned to Sora and gave her a weak smile. "I am ok Sora. I really am." He then turned his attention to the doctor. "Tell us doctor. Do you have an antidote for us?" He asked weakly.

Sighing, Kabukimon said, "Yes, Rei. It is possible to make an antidote to cure you two."

"Yeah!" Ayami yelled happily, grabbing Mikomi in a hug. She then rushed over to Areku's side. "Did you hear that brother? The doctor has a cure for you."

"But," Kabukimon said, stopping the celebration short. "I do not have all the elements in order to make it."

Turning around quickly, Ayami frowned at Kabukimon. "What do you mean you don't have all the elements you need!"

"Apparently, the Flymon's poison was more effective then I thought. I have most of what I need here but there is still one more thing I need." The doctor said.

"And what would that be?" Pyrarenamon said. She then looked down at

SnowGabumon and they both nodded. What ever he needed, the two would make sure nothing would stop them from getting it.

Sighing once again, Kabukimon took a seat on one of his stool, taking out a handkerchief and mopping his brow. "I need a special herb that I have read is very effective against the poison of Flymon but the problem is that it only grows in the hives of Flymon." When he said that, shocked faces could be seen all across the room.

No one spoke. It was a suicide mission. They all knew that. The problem was that if they didn't go, they would lose two of their dearest friends. Petalmon thought this as she looked around the room, clearly seeing the despair on everyone's face. Taking a breath, she was about to say she would do this mission. It was the least that she could do for them. They have been so kind to her and she saw how close everyone in the group was to each other.

Stepping forward, she said, "Doctor, I –"

"I will do it." Rei said, cutting her off. All eyes turned to Rei as he slowly got up.

"Are you insane?" Mikomi asked, moving in front of him. "You can't do this. Not in the condition you are in! You heard where it was. It is a suicide mission!"

"However, if I don't go, Areku is going to die!" Rei yelled angrily back. This quickly caused Mikomi to shut up. Sighing, Rei continued. "I know it is dangerous, especially in the condition I am in, but I will not sit around and do nothing while my best friend is dying." He then turned around and looked at Areku. "You don't understand what it was like to have no friends. No one dared to look at you, thinking you are the scum of the earth, that you are garbage that isn't even worth talking to you. It wasn't until I met Areku that my life turned around." Rei then turned around slightly to look at his wounded friend. "He has been my best and only friend for so long and has never asked for anything in return. If saving his life means that I will forfeit mine, then I would gladly do so." Rei then returned his attention back to Mikomi. "Please step out of the way Mikomi."

SnowGabumon sighed to himself. What was he going to do? Looking at Mikomi's face, she could see that she didn't want to in fear for his health. He then looked around the room and saw that no one else was willing to go (except for Pyrarenamon of course. That was her partner that is poisoned right there.) Walking over to stand next to Rei, he said, "Please Mikomi. Step out of the way. The longer you stop us from getting that herb, the quicker Areku is to death."

"What!" Mikomi said shocked at what Rei's partner said. "Are you going crazy too, SnowGabumon? You know Rei is in no condition to do this."

"We will go with them then." Sora and Petalmon said in unison.

Everyone's attention turned to the pair.

"No, not you too Sora." Ayami said, her tone having some despair in it.

Sora merely walked over and stood next to Rei, and looked up at him. "I want to go with you Rei."

Sighing to himself (A/N: Seems like a lot of people like to sigh a lot, lol!), Rei said, "I am sorry Sora but this time you can't-"

"No!" Sora shouted, "I am going! I will not be left behind and watch as the two people who saved my life get killed in front of my eyes! I will not be weak anymore!"

"Sora……" Petalmon softly said but as she said that, a bright light blinded everyone in the room. When the light died down, a smaller green light was floating in front of Sora.

'Is this for me?' Sora thought as she touched the light. Another bright flash filled the room as a small green digital watch with a brown band and green wings sat in Sora's hands. Everyone was wide eyed at this.

"No. It can't be……." Ayami said.

"Does this mean that Sora is-" Mikomi started.

"I'm an Angelic Knight!" Sora finished for her.

"What is an Angelic Knight?" Kabukimon asked, wondering why there was a bright flash in his hut. Pyrarenamon could only sigh at this. She wanted to keep everything under cover in case any of Daemon's minions came after them.

'It doesn't seem like that is going to happening anytime soon.' Pyrarenamon thought as she explained to the doctor. To her surprise, the doctor took it quite nicely.

"Well, if that is true." Petalmon said, listening to everything Pyrarenamon said to Kabukimon, "Then who is her partner?"

Pyra turned to the small digimon with a small grin. "Why, you of course Petalmon." Petalmon's eyes widen at this. She was then tackled from behind by Sora.

"We are going to be a great team Petalmon!" She said happily. Petalmon could only nod weakly at this.

Coughing slightly, Rei said, "If you are ready, I would like to head out." Sora quickly turned her head to Rei.

"You mean I can…" She started. Rei just nodded.

"You are one of us now." He said, showing his D-Wing. Nodding, she was right by his side.

"Rei!" Mikomi yelled. "How can you let her go with you? She is just a child!"

"It will be fine Mikomi. She is a knight now so she has Petalmon to protect her. I am sure with there help we can get that herb that much quicker."

"You better make sure of that or if I become an angelic knight, you will be so dead." Ayami glared. Rei could only sweat-drop at this.

"Come on Petalmon! We have to get that herb!" Sora said. Taking a breath, she smiled as she walked right next to Sora. "I am ready when ever you are, partner." The four then started to walk out of the hut and out of the small digital village.

"You three look after Areku for me!" Rei yelled back as the four disappeared into the forest………….

* * *

Orange rays of light shined through the trees as the group of four walked to their destination. It has been several hours since they left the plant digimon village to find the herb that will cure the poison in both Rei and Areku. With Sora and, her partner, Petalmon by their side, Rei and SnowGabumon quickly had set off to find it. The walk was silent, everyone deep in their own thoughts about the mission and the price they would pay if they don't complete it.

With the setting sun shinning in the distance, they quickly exited out of the forest to come to upon a deep crevice, guessing to be about 50ft feet deep and 20ft across. Quickly ducking down on their stomachs to hide in case Flymon were flying around, they found giant honeycombs of honey sticking all up and down the other side of the canyon.

"The herb must be inside those honeycombs." Rei whispered, holding his right arm in pain.

"But how are we going to get inside?" Sora whispered. "It seems that there are some Flymon guarding the entrance." True to her word, about seven or eight Flymon were buzzing around the entrance to the catacombs.

"It seems hopeless." Petalmon whispered which earned a glare from SnowGabumon.

"Nothing is hopeless unless you don't have a little faith in yourself." SnowGabumon hissed at Petalmon. He then looked over at Rei at a moment before looking back at the Flymon guards.

"Do you think you can Biofuse?" To which Rei nodded and stood up carefully, still holding his right arm.

"I don't know how long we can hold them off with my damaged arm. We will distract the guards while you two sneak in ok?" Rei said. Sora and

Petalmon nodded as they too stood up as well as SnowGabumon.

"Well," Rei said as he looked over to SnowGabumon with a weak grin.

"Time to get this party started. Biofusion Digivolution!" Petalmon and

Sora gasped in awe as a bright light covered the icy pair.

"**SnowGabumon biofuse to……FrozenWereGarurumon!**" The Frozen werewolf stood ready where there pair of friends once stood.

Grinning towards the two, FrozenWereGarurumon kneeled down, putting his hand out and said, "Ready to go?" Sora looked towards Petalmon as

Petalmon looked back. Nodding in agreement, the two walked on to the Werewolf's giant paw. Taking a deep breath, he took his board off his back and placed it under his feet and pushed off.

"Hail Storm!" FrozenWereGarurumon yelled as his board beneath him started to glow. He then started to spin in midair as large 15ft long icicles started to shoot out from his board, already deleting two of the eight guards.

"We are being attacked!" one of the Flymon buzzed.

"Protect the master!" Another one buzzed. Soon, stingers and icicles were flying back and forth. Screeching to a halt in front of the entrance to the combs, FrozenWereGarurumon quickly placed Sora and Petalmon down as he flipped his board up to be used as a shield.

"Quick! I will hold them off as long as I can." He wheezed, obvious as the poison taking effect again. Nodding quickly, the duo quickly ran into the nest of the insect type digimon.

After running few a few moments, the two stop to catch their breath.

"I wonder how long FrozenWereGarurumon can hold off those Flymon." Petalmon murmured.

"Come on Petalmon." Sora said as she started to walk in some random direction.

"The sooner we find that herb, the quicker we can get out of here and heal Areku." Nodding, Petalmon quickly got into step with Sora and they began their search. After many hours (or what seemed like hours to them but really was like 20 minutes) and a few turns, the two quickly found that they were lost.

"We will never find the herb like this!" Sora cried. That was when Petalmon had a great idea. She placed on of her vines in the floor and started to concentrate. Sora merely blinked at her partner.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"As a plant type digimon, I have the ability to find any type of vegetation or plant in a radius of about 2 miles, in case we are in desperate need of water." She responded. A few moments past when finally Petalmon removed her vine from the floor.

"The herb should be a few meters that way." Petalmon said, point to the right of them. With renewed vigor, the duo quickly started up their search once again. It wasn't long before the duo came upon a giant room where, on the other side, was a patch full of the needed medical herb. Smiling, Sora quickly ran to the patch but Petalmon stayed near the entrance for some reason.

'This is too easy.' She thought. 'Something doesn't feel right.' It was then that Petalmon noticed a giant shadow looming over Sora and her eyes widen.

"Sora, watch out!" Petalmon yelled as she quickly shot her vines out, grabbing Sora around the waist and pulling her out of the way of a giant stinger. Releasing Sora, Petalmon looked back over to the herbs to see what had attacked her partner. What she saw nearly scared the daylights out of her. Hovering above the herbs was a giant bee-like digimon like the Flymon but was different. It had a small yellow head with red bee-like eyes, two long white antennas above its eyes. It had large shoulder pads covering its small arms with a large bulb with a long white stinger at the end for its bottom half, red spikes covering the bulb. Black and yellow strips covered its body as well as some red here and there.

"W-w-w-what is that t-t-t-thing?" Sora asked, her voice shaking. It was then that her D-Wing decided to answer her call.

"Waspmon. Group: Insect. Level: Champion. Type: Data. Attacks: Stinger

Shot, Sticky Shot. Lord of the Flymon, Waspmon is charged to watch and guard the herb of the Flymon. He will make sure his enemies won't get away with his Sticky Shot attack while he finishes them off with his

Stinger Shot." Sora read before the image of Waspmon closed and returned into her D-Wing.

"I will not let you take away our food." Waspmon buzzed.

"But Waspmon –"

"Never! Sticky Shot!" Waspmon buzzed as he aimed his stinger at the duo and shot out a yellow sticky substance. The two quickly jumped out of the way but Waspmon didn't let up on the attack.

"Sticky Shot!" Waspmon yelled, aiming it at the duo again.

"Vine Strike!" Petalmon yelled, knocking away the sticky substance away with her vine like arms.

"Go Sora! Get the herb!" Petalmon yelled as she used another Vine

Strike to hit another Sticky Shot away. Nodding quickly, Sora ran pass

Waspmon as Petalmon fended off the attacks. Unfortunately, as Sora was a few feet away from her destination, Waspmon hit her leg with a Sticky Shot, keeping her in place.

"I got you now! Stinger Shot!" Waspmon buzzed as he shot the long white stinger at the young human.

"NO!" Petalmon yelled as she quickly ran to get in front of the attack as Sora desperately tried to free herself from the sticky honey-like substance. Right when the white spike was merely inches away from

Petalmon, both she and Sora were engulfed by a bright light that seemed to have spawned from her green D-Wing.

"Biofusion Digivolution!" Echoed across the giant chamber as the bright light shined even more.

"**Petalmon biofuse to……..**" Quickly followed as the bright light died down, the white stinger now imbedded where the intruders were supposed to be. Standing on top of the stinger was a new digimon. It was very human and female like in appearance and, the only difference being it had light green skin as appose to the normal pink or tan color. Standing about at about six foot, this new digimon hand six giant forest green leaves covering the top of its head as it had ivy like vines going down the back of its head like hair. It had tree bark brown eyes as more dark green forest leaves covered its body like clothes, forming a tube top as well as a skirt and some long pants, showing off its belly button. Its arms being covered by leaves in the shape of cut off sleeves, being baggy at the cuffs as its feet were covered by leaves as well in the form of shoes.

"**Satomon!**" The new digimon said, her voice having the dual voice sound like her fellow knights.

Waspmon was, to say the least, surprised at this digivolution. He had never seen anything like this. It mattered not to him though. One target or two, he will make sure no one will touch the food of his colony.

"It won't matter now that you two are now one!" Waspmon said, hovering left to right in the giant room over the green knight. "I will protect our food! Sticky Shot!" He buzzed as he shot the sticky substance once again.

The green knight didn't even bother to move as she just held up her hand and yelled, "Leaf Shield!" Suddenly, bushels of leaves rose in front of her to protect her from the sticky attack.

"You will have to do better then that in order to stop me from getting that herb!" Satomon yelled in Sora's voice as she jumped down from the giant spike and started to dash towards the healing plant once again.

Waspmon buzzed in anger as it shot more Sticky Shots at Satomon, who merely dodged the attacks by zigzagging. Right when she was about to reach the herbs, a giant white stinger slammed down in front of her, blocking her from her destination. As she tried to run to the side of it, more white stingers flew down, making a small gate around the herbs. Growling in anger, Satomon turned to the flying insect digimon.

"Alright! That's it! I was trying to avoid deleting you in order to spare your digital life," Satomon growled as she took a fighting stance. "But you are wasting enough of my time as it is! Leaf Cutter!" She yelled as she started to twirl around, sending the leaves on her arms flying towards Waspmon. To his surprise, the small little plants actually hurt, leaving small cuts all over his body.

"I will not give up!" Waspmon buzzed. He then shot a Sticky Shot which was immediately countered with a Leaf Shield but to Satomon's surprise, he quickly shot a Stinger Shot, breaking her shield. She luckily dodged out of the way, the stinger only grazing the side of her stomach.

Growling, the green knight ran towards then jumped, kicking off it so she could land a powerful kick to Waspmon's head. She then kicked off the side of the dome like room, kicking and punching Waspmon each time she passed him.

After a few moments, She landed and said, "Even though your intentions were pure, I am afraid you have wasted my time long enough. Leaf Slicer!" Leaves started to fly off of Satomon's arms as they started to form a completed dome around Waspmon, which was amazing considering how big he is.

"What are you doing?" Waspmon yelled. "What is the meaning of this!"

He buzzed some more, not able to see the outside of the leaf dome.

"This is your end." Satomon said quietly as she raised her arm above her head and then lowered it, signaling the leaves around Waspmon to attack him, slicing him up into many digital pieces. After absorbing his data (making sure to leave enough data for him to have a digiegg), she quickly jumped over the white spikes, grabbed the herb and quickly ran outside to find her fellow knight…………

* * *

Ayami sighed as she removed the cool cloth on Areku's head, soaking it in cold water and placing it back in place once more. It had been many hours since the four left and Ayami was getting worried. She wondered if they did it, they actually got the herb and were on their way back right now. That was her hopeful side talking. Her other side, her pessimistic side, reasoned that it was an impossible mission. There was no way that the two could have done it, especially with Rei injured as he was.

Ayami merely sighed once more as she saw Mikomi working with Doctor Kabukimon to try and find another way to cure the poison as she saw Pyrarenamon meditating in the corner.

As she stared at the red kitsune, Ayami wondered how Pyra could be so calm in a situation such as this. I mean, wasn't she suppose to be her brother's partner? Shouldn't she be helping Mikomi and Doctor Kabukimon out? Shouldn't she have gone with Rei and Sora? This somewhat angered the young Kurameru. Then, she realized that Pyrarenamon was probably doing the right thing in trying to remain calm as she stayed by her partner's side. She then wondered if she had a partner such as Pyra, would her partner stay by her side, even if she was sick as Areku is right now. Would her partner just not do anything and wait for her to die?

It was then that a soft knock was heard at the door. Shaking her head,

Ayami tried to remove those dreadful thoughts as she got up and quickly walked towards the door. She stared wide eyed as a woman covered in leaves was standing there, holding a passed out Rei up like a crutch, a red flower in her hand and SnowGabumon at her side, slightly panting.

It was then that the leaf covered woman smiled and said, "Did someone order one Flymon herb?"

* * *

1 A kabuki costume is a dress worn by kabuki actors which are like the play actors of Japan.

FireSamurai: Well, another knight found, another adventure done. I would like to send a BIG THANK YOU out to Dragon and Sword Master for Beta reading my story as well as helping me plan out some things for later in the future of this story. Anyway:

**Next Chapter: Chapter 6 Port Sea Breeze! Adventure Around Every Corner!**

Until next time, Ja Ne.


End file.
